


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel remembers the woman in the picture beside the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Teal’c sighed unable to relax into his meditations, a noise pulling his attention to the doorway.

“Oh sorry, am I interrupting?” Daniel asked, looking nervous as he stood in the doorway.

Teal’c gave him a smile, “You are not. I am unable to Kel-no-reem as I once did since I began using Tretonin.”

Daniel looked confused, “Well, that sounds complicated.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c nodded, “Enter”

As the young man entered the room properly, Teal’c noticed the picture gripped tightly in his hand, Sha’re’s picture and Teal’c grimaced inwardly. It was just typical Daniel had found him to speak to about her. She was a subject that they never discussed, no matter how deep their friendship. Teal’c braced himself for what Daniel remembered as the man sat down.

“Her name is Sha’re,” Daniel grinned, turning the picture to show Teal’c. 

“Yes,” Teal’c nodded gravely.

“No one told me that, I remembered all by myself. I dreamed about her and when I woke up I knew her name.”

Teal’c smiled, “That is good news, Daniel Jackson.”

“Yeah, it's the first time I've believed I might have a chance,” Daniel continued, a smile covering his face, “You know? If I can remember a name, then...there's a chance it's all in there somewhere, right?"

“Indeed,” Teal’c replied 

“So...so where is she?” Daniel asked.

Teal’c was about to answer Daniel but before he could, he noticed a shadow arrive at the door.

“I am here, Dan’iel.”


	2. Previously

_**Nine Months Earlier** _

 

Skaara bade his father goodnight before he started walking home. Making sure he was alone, he changed direction and picked up the small package he had left in his childhood hideaway.

Being careful so that no one saw him, he made his way from the town to the caves. Once there he found the entrance to a secret cave no one knew of. Sitting waiting for him was his sister.

“Here,” he handed her the package of food and water.

“Thank you, Skaara,” Sha’re gave him a soft almost imperceptible smile.

Sitting across from her Skaara frowned, “Why will you not let me tell Father you are here?”

“I am not ready to face him,” Sha’re told her brother, “I can’t dishonour him any more.”

“Neither of us dishonoured him,” Skaara sighed in annoyance, “The Goa’uld were the ones who did everything, not us.”

“I had a child by another man,” Sha’re snapped, anger filling her eyes, “I betrayed my marriage, no matter what anyone says. Do you know how much I want to see Dan’iel? How much I want him to know I am alive?”

Skaara dropped his head, knowing he would have to tell her finally, “Sha’re, Dan’iel he is…”

“What?” Sha’re demanded fearfully as he trailed off.

“O’Neill came to see us a few months ago,” Skaara explained sadly, “Dan’iel, he…he…he died saving many people.”

“No,” she whispered tears filling her eyes, “Please, Skaara tell me it’s not true.”

“I’m sorry,” Skaara whispered; pulling her into a hug, rocking her as she cried, “I’m sorry.”

 

Skaara gently covered his sister with the blankets before he left the cave. She had appeared through the Stargate two days ago when he had been sitting in the pyramid thinking. Sha’re begged him not to tell their Father she was there just yet and give her time to recover before she saw him. Skaara only understood what she meant when he saw the wounds inflicted on her arms and shoulders; wounds he knew also went along her back. Reluctantly, he agreed and had been sneaking her food and water while she stayed hidden in a cave only she and Daniel had known about.

Now he was unsure if she would ever emerge from her hiding.

“You shouldn’t have told her,” Skaara berated himself as he walked home.

Sha’re had cried herself to sleep after he told her about her husband’s death. Skaara remembered the look on O’Neill’s face when he arrived to tell them about it and the look on Kasuf’s face at the news. Kasuf wanted to bury the body here on Abydos, Daniel’s home but O’Neill sadly told them there was no body.

Taking a decisive breath, Skaara knew that if Sha’re refused to see their father tomorrow then he would tell Kasuf anyway.

 

The next morning, Sha’re sat numbly in the cave thinking of her husband and the fact she would never see him again. She remembered vividly almost every moment with him and wished she could change everything.

Her back still hurt, the wounds Ba’al had inflicted on her were healing very slowly but they were healing. She remembered a long time when she was stuck in the strange prison, then all of a sudden an explosion rocked the entire room and she was thrown to the ground as the wall of the cell became the floor without the Jaffa making it so. She was amazed to find the force-field gone and crept through the corridors as fast as possible, keeping watch for Jaffa. 

She could hear sounds of fighting nearby but they were far away from the _Chappa-aii_ and as she rushed towards it, Sha’re had prayed that there was no block against it as there once was. The moment it had opened, she ran through it and found herself with her brother who she had hugged tightly before making him promise not to tell anyone she was there.

Sha’re sighed, drawing patterns in the sand; she had decided to allow herself some time to heal before returning to Daniel, yet now that would never happen. She didn’t want to leave this cave ever again.

 

Kasuf sat eating lunch in his home, not wanting to be surrounded by people just now. The silence that encircled him these days saddened him; Skaara was still very withdrawn after his possession and Sha’re…was gone. He missed the laughter and teasing between his son, his daughter and her husband, they had all been so happy together.

“Father,” Skaara called from nearby, “Father?”

“In here, my son,” Kasuf called back.

Skaara appeared in the doorway followed by a cloaked figure.

“Skaara,” Kasuf said, “Who is this?”

Skaara took the figure’s arm as whomever it was tried to leave, “Father, I have someone who wishes to see you.”

Kasuf frowned in confusion, “Who is it?”

“Come on,” Skaara encouraged before frowning and crossing his arms determinedly, “If you don’t remove your hood, I will.”

Very slowly with shaking hands, the figure moved back the hood covering their face.

“Sha’re?” Kasuf gasped, seeing his daughter stand before him.

Her fear filled her eyes, “Father, I…” she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as Kasuf pulled her into his arms. 

“Oh my darling daughter,” Kasuf cried, not wanting to let her go in case she disappeared.

Sha’re held onto her father tightly, feeling like a little girl in need of his comfort while he rocked her.

“My dear child, how?” Kasuf demanded.

“I am not sure, Father,” Sha’re lied, not wanting to tell him of the pain she had suffered, “I just want to put it all behind me.”

“Sha’re,” Kasuf took her face in his hands staring into her eyes, “My child…”

“Skaara told me,” Sha’re whispered, averting her eyes, “Dan’iel is gone.”

Kasuf nodded, “I am sorry, Sha’re. I wish I did not have to tell you this.”

“I would like to sleep,” Sha’re whispered, moving out of her father’s arms, “If you…”

Kasuf nodded and after gently kissing her forehead, allowed her to go rest.

*********************************************

“O’Neill,” Skaara greeted him as he stepped out of the Gate.

“Hey Skaara,” Jack grinned, hugging the young man; “How you doing, kid?”

“I am well,” Skaara smiled and nodded in greeting to the other members of SG1, “But there is something you need to see.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Come with me,” Skaara motioned them.

Jack walked beside Skaara as Sam, and Teal’c brought up the rear, Jonas was still on Earth studying up for their next mission. As they neared the town, Kasuf joined them.

“Welcome,” Kasuf said taking Jack’s hand and shaking it, “Come.”

“Okay, guys as much as I trust you,” Jack said, “You are beginning to worry me.”

“There is just something you must see,” Kasuf told him.

Kasuf led the members of the Tauri through the city to where his daughter stayed. He knew she did not want him to do this but he felt that O’Neill should be informed of her return. He hoped maybe they would be able to help her over the death of her husband.

“O’Neill, please come the rest of the way yourself,” Kasuf said, stopping them outside the tent.

Jack shrugged, “You guys wait here.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam answered, completely intrigued by the behaviour of the two Abydonian men.

 

Before they entered the tent, Kasuf placed a finger to his lips so that Jack remained silent. Completely confused, Jack followed Kasuf inside and stopped dead as he saw who was sitting, sadly staring into space. The mending she was meant to be doing held loosely in her hands.

“Sha’re?” Jack choked out startling her.

Sha’re jumped up, her eyes wide before she turned to her father angrily, “You promised you would not tell them.”

Before Kasuf could defend his decision, Jack had Sha’re in a tight hug.

“Oh you’re real,” Jack laughed before looking into her eyes to tell her about Daniel.

“I know what happened,” she whispered.

“He saved so many people,” Jack told her, “Be proud of that.”

Sha’re’s eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back, “Thank you.”

“Do you want to come back with us?” Jack asked, realising this to be Kasuf’s plan, “Spend some time on Earth with his friends?”

After a few seconds of thought, Sha’re nodded, “I would like that.”

“Well the rest of them are outside,” Jack told her, “Want to say hi and watch Carter and Teal’c have heart attacks?”

Looking at him in confusion, Sha’re didn’t have a chance to say anything as he led her outside.

“Hey, guys,” Jack called, “Look what Kasuf and Skaara found.”

Teal’c’s eyes widened in amazement as Sam stood with her mouth hanging open. “Sha’re?” Sam finally managed to say.

“Hello again, Samantha,” Sha’re said very softly, not moving from Jack who had his arm slung protectively around her, “And you, Teal’c.”

“Sha’re?” Sam said again.

“Snap out of it, Carter,” Jack told her, “Sha’re is coming back to Earth with us.”

“Of course,” Teal’c nodded, “Do you want to warn General Hammond?”

Jack nodded, “We do kinda need him not to have a stroke. You’re going to cause quite a stir sweetheart.”

Sha’re gave him a soft half-smile, walking with him as they started towards the Stargate.

**********************************************

Sitting back against the soft pillows on the bed, Sha’re watched the comings and goings of the infirmary. She was struggling to hold her emotions in check around the many people that milled around the large room.

Dr Fraiser had done tests on her, to determine her health and now she was supposed to be resting but she was finding it hard to sleep.

She still couldn’t believe her husband; her Daniel was gone. Daniel had survived so much, only to be taken when she had finally been freed; it broke her heart.

“Sha’re?” Janet Fraiser came over to her, “Can’t sleep?”

Sha’re shook her head softly, “I am not very comfortable in here.”

“Too many people?” Janet asked.

Sha’re nodded.

“Well, Colonel O’Neill will be here soon,” Janet told her, “He’ll take you to a private room.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re whispered.

 

When Jack arrived, Sha’re felt safe again. She knew her father and Skaara both trusted Jack but she had always been wary of him, especially due to the way he had ignored Daniel when he arrived back on Abydos. However he was the only one she really felt comfortable around. Teal’c was a reminder of all the horrible things that had happened to her, though she did like him and Samantha was a little overwhelming to be around but Jack, he would sit with her silently and seemed to know when to gently touch her shoulder or hug her. He was like the older brother she had never had and it was comforting.

“I made up the room for you,” Jack told her as he guided her along the corridor, “Made it a little brighter than usual.”

Sha’re looked at him curiously.

“Daniel once mentioned how much you liked things to be bright and cheerful,” Jack told her, “I thought you might feel more at home.”

“Why are you doing this for me?” Sha’re whispered, “Being so nice.”

“Well, let’s see,” Jack said, “You saved my life, you are one of the bravest people I have ever known but the very basic reason is,” he took her hands, “Daniel loved you and that makes you part of my family.”

Sha’re turned away before her tears fell, Jack slipped an arm around her shoulder, “Come on.”

 

Jack led the emotional young woman through the corridors, shielding her from the curious stares of people who’d heard about her return from the dead. She didn’t need people asking her dumb questions, especially just now.

“Sha’re?” an amazed voice filled the corridor.

Jack saw the unmistakable figure of Louis Ferretti heading towards them.

“I heard about you being here,” Ferretti said, smiling at her, “But I didn’t believe it.”

“Hello, Major,” Sha’re greeted him very softly.

“Hey, what’s this Major,” he scoffed, “At least call me Ferretti,” he gave her a grin, “It’s good to see you again, Sha’re.”

“And you,” she smiled, relaxing in his presence.

“I’ll see you again once you’re settled,” he smiled at her, “And I’ll tell you stories about the Colonel here that will have you seeing him in a whole new light.”

“I would like that,” Sha’re replied, she’d always liked Ferretti though she had not known him very well.

“See you guys later,” he called as he headed away.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked her.

“Yes,” Sha’re replied, “Maj…Ferretti was always a nice person. D…D…My husband always liked him.”

“Let’s get you to the room,” Jack started her moving again, “You look like you need some sleep.”

*********************************************

Sha’re took a sip of her milky, sweet tea as she sat looking over the artefact SG6 had brought back from their recent mission. Because of her experience with the Goa’uld, as well as her interest in history and languages given to her by her husband, Sha’re had joined the translating staff.

Jack had actively supported her working with them rather than her simply returning to Abydos. He missed Daniel almost as much as she did and her presence eased the pain of his friend’s departure a little. He was also exceedingly protective of her so had insisted she stay with him for the moment. Unsure as to how this would be perceived, it was only after he’d shown her the spare room she would be staying in which was practically a separate apartment that she’d agreed.

She liked being around Jack; he was her protector, comforter and big brother all rolled into one. He made her get out of her office and forced her to eat in the commissary with him and the other members of SG1. Including Jonas.

She winced slightly as she remembered the way she had acted the day she found out about Jonas’ involvement in her husband’s accident.

The names she had called him made her ashamed, though thankfully before she could attack Jonas, Jack was there; his arms wrapping around her, holding her tightly against him, absorbing her tears as she cried. She’d then called Jack several names for allowing Jonas on SG1.

Jack took everything she threw at him calmly, though the fact she was swearing at him in Abydonian meant he understood very little of it and when she was finally finished he explained everything including why Jonas was there, he wanted to make up for not being able to do what Daniel had done for his planet.

The next day she apologised to the Kelownian. 

“You have every right to be angry with me,” Jonas told her, “But to be honest I didn’t understand much of what you said to me, it was a little too fast.”

“I understand how frightening it must have been for you,” Sha’re said softly, “You did the right thing in the end though.”

“Sha’re,” Jonas smiled hopefully, “We have become friends and I hope you still consider me that.”

Sha’re felt pain slice through her heart at his words, she’d lost the one person she loved more than life and did not want to lose any more people she cared for, “Of course, Jonas. It may take me some time though.”

Over the months that followed, she worked and spent time with SG1, Janet and Cassie her life became almost normal, strangely normal. The only thing missing was the man she loved.

 

Sha’re sneezed and groaned as she lay back against the cool pillow.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jack said, placing his hand on her forehead, “Wow, you could cook dinner on your face.”

“Thank you, Jack,” she rasped, her throat sore and dry.

Jack smiled, handing her a glass of water; “Janet said you’ll be stuck in here for the next few days.”

“I would prefer to be in my own bed,” she sighed, taking a drink allowing the liquid to soothe her throat.

“I know, sweetheart but Janet would rather you be here so she can keep an eye on you,” Jack reminded her.

“Are you going home?” Sha’re asked him.

“Yeah,” Jack grinned, “You might not be able to but I am getting out of here.”

“Before you go, would you bring me my picture?” she asked softly.

“Of course I will,” Jack gently kissed her forehead.

He watched her eyes close to get some well-needed sleep; before he left, he brought her the picture of Daniel that sat in her office, identical to the one that sat next to her bed.

 

Jack listened to Daniel’s plea, staring at him in confusion. 

“What?” Daniel asked at the look he was getting.

“You don’t know do you?” Jack deduced.

“Know what?” Daniel asked.

“Sha’re’s here,” Jack said. 

Amazement covered Daniel’s face, “She’s alive?”

“You didn’t know, did you?”

“How did I not know this?” Daniel whispered, “How?”

Jack shrugged, “Before you head to wherever the hell you go, she’s in the infirmary.”

“Why?” panic covered Daniel’s face.

“She’s just got the flu and Janet’s keeping her there,” Jack assured him.

Daniel stared at his friend again, “She’s alive?”

“Daniel, go and see her,” Jack said, “But whatever you do don’t let her see you. That’s not fair on her.”

The elevator started again and Jack turned to see the numbers move again before turning back to find Daniel gone.

 

Sha’re sighed as she turned over, trying to get comfortable again. Janet had moved her to a different bed, as the other one had been soaked from her fever. The cool clean sheets made her feel comfortable and as she looked to her side, she saw the picture of her husband she always kept by her bed. It had been taken in a rare moment when he was smiling and Sha’re loved it. Turning over to get a drink, she started; standing beside her was a familiar man.

“Dan’iel?” she whispered.

“You’re really here,” Daniel breathed in amazement looking down on her.

“Are you here?” she asked, reaching out to touch him.

Daniel frowned as her hand moved through him; “I’m energy now.”

“Then you are not real,” Sha’re felt a tear slip along her cheek.

“I am,” Daniel leaned over her, “I promise I am. Oh Sha’re, my angel.”

“I miss you so much,” Sha’re told him.

“I miss you too,” Daniel moved to touch her, stopping just short; he looked around and managed to move the curtain around her bed without anyone noticing, he turned back to her, “Close your eyes.”

Sha’re did as he said, gasping as his essence touched hers. Every part of her was infused by his love, when she opened her eyes again he was gone.

 

“Sha’re,” Jack whispered as he came to see her.

“I am awake, Jack,” she gave him a wan smile.

“We’re going to Abydos,” Jack got straight to the point, “Apparently there’s some danger heading there and we’re going to stop it.”

“When did they call?” she asked but at his expression she knew the truth, “Dan’iel told you.”

Jack hesitated before nodding.

“He said nothing when he was here,” Sha’re whispered.

Jack frowned, “He let you see him?”

“Why is that so bad?” Sha’re asked angrily, “We were together.”

“Just for a few seconds though,” Jack replied, taking her hand, “I didn’t want him to upset you. I know how hard it is to know he’s there and then he’s gone.”

Sha’re’s eyes hardened, “You have seen him before.”

“Before you came here,” Jack told her, “I didn’t want to upset you.”

“To know he is watching over us? Why would you think that would upset me?”

Jack gently touched her cheek, “Because it upsets me.”

“I wish I could come with you to Abydos,” Sha’re quickly changed the subject.

“You’d have a hard time convincing the doc,” Jack grinned.

“Tell my Father and Skaara I love them,” Sha’re ordered him, “And I shall come home to visit soon.”

“I promise,” Jack gave her a grin.

“And be careful.”

 

Sha’re could see Janet was surprised by how quickly she had shaken off the flu, Sha’re knew however her Daniel had been the one to do that for her but didn’t say a word about it. It had been so long since SG1 had left for Abydos and she was worried for not only them but also the people she loved on her home planet.

“They’ll be back soon,” Janet assured her, “If you want, you can go rest in one of the VIP rooms.”

“Thank you, Janet,” Sha’re gave a tired smile as she left the infirmary, the picture of her husband clasped tightly in her hand.

Arriving at the room Janet had put aside for her, Sha’re lay back on the bed and thought of her love.

‘My angel’ he had called her. She remembered the first time he’d called her that, it was in their home after they’d made love for the first time. Sha’re sighed, the only thing that made her sure that the few moments he had spent with her had been real was the fact that Jack had seen him also. She was still tingling slightly from whatever it was he had done to her, where he allowed her to feel his love for her.

“I love you too, Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered, “And I wish you were here.”

 

Sha’re could feel someone in the room with her, looking up she saw the figure starting to leave.

“Jack?” she called, “What happened?”

Jack turned back to her the pain in his eyes making her want to cry, “We did what we could and we found the Eye.”

“What happened then?”

Jack dropped his eyes, “Anubis was ready to destroy Abydos, unless we gave him the Eye. Daniel said that if we gave Anubis the Eye, he had promised not to destroy the planet but Anubis lied and well…”

“Dan’iel stopped him?” Sha’re whispered hopefully.

Jack shook his head, “I’m sorry, Sha’re but Daniel didn’t. Abydos is gone.”

“Gone?” she gasped, clutching his hands, “But Skaara, my Father…”

Jack sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, “Oma ascended them like Daniel.”

Sha’re licked her lips nervously, “What about Dan’iel?”

“You know if he could have saved Abydos, he would have, don’t you?” Jack whispered.

“Yes,” Sha’re stared at him with tear filled eyes, “Then he is gone also. For good this time.”

“It looks that way,” Jack sighed; enfolding her in his arms again as she started to cry, her heart breaking all over again.


	3. Fallen

Sha’re sat reading on the couch as a musical played on in the background. It was about three months since Abydos had been destroyed and she was finally managing to move on. It helped that her father and brother had visited her to tell her that they were fine and to go on with her life.

She was wondering why Jack wasn’t home yet; he rarely stayed so late at the base, returning to the house and making sure she was alright. Whenever SG1 returned from a mission when she was at the base, Jack would come by her office and talk to her. 

“Sha’re,” his voice preceded Jack running in, “Come on.”

“What is wrong, Jack?” Sha’re asked, confused at his strange look.

“We found him,” Jack cried joyfully, “Sha're, we found him.”

Sha’re looked at him confused, “Found who?” she asked before it struck her, “Dan’iel?”

Jack nodded, finding Sha're clutching his arms.

“It is really Dan’iel?” she cried, desperately afraid this would be snatched from her, “And he is alright?”

“Ahh…” Jack hesitated.

“What are you not telling me?” Sha’re demanded.

“Daniel doesn’t actually remember anything,” Jack confessed, “Who he is, who we are…”

“Who I am,” Sha’re sighed.

“He might know you,” Jack shrugged, “He saw your picture and said he knew you.”

“I want to see him,” Sha’re told Jack, “Now please, Jack.”

Jack smiled and hugged her tightly, “I know, come on let’s go.”

*********************************************

“I am here, Dan’iel.”

Daniel stared at the woman standing in the doorway. She was different from the picture; her hair was now straight, curled only at the ends, pulled back from her face while a few wisps strayed onto her face. Instead of the desert robes, she was wearing trainers, a pair of denims and a large red sweatshirt but her voice and her smile were the same as the dream. Daniel stood up and drank in her beauty as she smiled at him.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re moved to him as he stood staring at her, she reached out nervously and touched his cheek, “You are real.”

Daniel nodded, caught in her eyes resting his hand on hers; Sha’re smiled, taking his hand.

“Goodnight, Teal’c,” Sha’re said as she led Daniel out.

 

Daniel walked through the corridors, feeling Sha’re’s hand in his as she led him back to the small room he had been given.

“I did not believe Jack until I saw you,” Sha’re whispered.

“Why weren’t you here earlier,” Daniel asked before flushing, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Sha’re smiled, “I was studying where I stay. Jack came to pick me up and told me the news.”

Daniel frowned at her phrasing before forgetting it as they arrived at the room, he let go of her hand and allowed her to enter first. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he told her, “You’re the first proper memory to come back to me.”

Taking a seat in the bed, Sha’re caught his hand so he’d sit with her, “What do you remember?”

“Only your name,” Daniel told her before looking slightly embarrassed, “And a kiss.”

Sha’re smiled as she realised he didn’t know they were married and couldn’t resist teasing him.

“A kiss?” she asked innocently, “Between us?”

Panic hit him; they weren’t involved like he’d dreamt. Maybe it was what he wanted but she didn’t. So why would he have a picture of her?

Sha’re laughed before she touched her lips to his, instigating a slow, deep passionate kiss.

“Was it like that?” Sha’re asked huskily when they parted.

“That…that was much better,” Daniel replied slightly breathless, “Then we are…”

“Married,” Sha’re grinned at his stunned look.

“But why would I…if we’re…” he trailed off.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re took his hands, “Many things have kept us apart for a long time but finally I have you back and I am not letting you go. Now,” she continued, “You have had a long day and need to rest,” taking his glasses from him she smiled, “Do you want me to go?”

“No,” he replied quickly, “Please stay with me.”

Sha’re pulled back the covers and once he was in settled beside him, snuggling up to him, “Now sleep, my love,” Sha’re murmured, stroking his cheek, “Sleep.”

 

He lay staring at the ceiling for a while, listening to her gentle breathing as she lay beside him. Daniel turned and watched her sleeping; she was so incredibly beautiful and looked pure and innocent in her slumber. Very slowly, being careful not to wake her, he slipped out of the bed drawing the cover up around her. He moved to the small toilet, closing the door and flicking on the light, wincing at the harsh brightness before looking at his reflection in the mirror.

The name he’d been given when he first woke up never felt right, he had never been comfortable using it but it was all he had. Now though, these people who had appeared suddenly into his world had given him his real name, an identity and someone who seemed to love him. He opened the door slightly, letting the small crack of light out so he could watch her. She was sleeping comfortably, her long black hair draped along her back like a silken sheet. He could just make out her face and was not for the first time struck by her beauty, by how attracted to her he was, she was an angel.

Turning back to the mirror, Daniel tried to find something, some sort of memory of the other people here but nothing was forthcoming. People in the corridors who’d passed him looked familiar for a split second but then it would pass.

“Dan’iel?” Sha’re asked from the door, making him wonder how long he’d been staring in the mirror, “Is something wrong?”

“I couldn’t get to sleep,” he turned to her; she looked tired and mussed but still lovely.

Sha’re moved closer to him and gently touched his arm, “We can talk some if you cannot sleep.”

Daniel nodded and allowed her to lead him back into the room, Sha’re sat cross-legged on the bed and waited for him to join her. Daniel leaned back against the pillows, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Now,” Sha’re said, “What is wrong?”

“Nothing,” he answered quickly.

Sha’re frowned at him, “You have never been able to lie to me. Something is bothering you, let me help.”

Daniel sighed, “For the past few months, I’ve lived knowing nothing of myself hoping that one day someone would appear and tell me my real name. I thought if I knew that, then everything would come flooding back.

“But it did not,” Sha’re sympathised.

“No,” he sighed again, taking her hand, “I know everything you’ve told me is true, though I’m pretty sure Jim...Jack’s been teasing me a lot.”

Sha’re smiled, “He has missed you a great deal and is trying to make up for it.”

“Then there’s you,” Daniel swallowed hard, “Don’t get me wrong, Sha’re, I do care for you but I don’t remember being married.”

Sha’re gave a soft sigh that he misinterpreted. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you,” Daniel said quickly, “I mean you are incredibly beautiful, kind, sweet and every time you smile at me I don’t see anything but you. I do love you, it’s just that I feel like alone is more familiar.”

Sha’re took a deep breath and suddenly moved into his lap, straddling him, taking his face in her hands, “There is something very important I must tell you.”

Daniel nodded, not sure how well he’d be able to concentrate as all the blood was rushing from his brain.

“We married many years ago,” Sha’re explained, very aware of what her presence was doing to her husband, “And for one year our lives were perfect. Then the Goa’uld destroyed it.”

“How?” Daniel could see deep pain and sorrow in her eyes.

Sha’re swallowed hard, “Apophis came to Abydos looking for hosts.”

“Abydos?”

“Our home,” she explained, “We lived on my world.”

“Okay,” he said, “So what happened?”

“I was taken and although you came for me it was too late,” Sha’re explained as Daniel felt dread build in him, “I became the host to Ammonet.”

“You’re here now,” Daniel whispered.

“Yes,” Sha’re gently stroked his cheek, “But I was a host for several years,” a few tears filled her eyes, “The last time I saw you, the demon within me was trying to kill you. Teal’c was forced to fire upon me to save your life.”

Daniel’s eyes hardened, “Teal’c killed you?”

“He saved you,” she stressed.

“Then how did you get here?” Daniel asked confused.

“Last year my brother Skaara found me on Abydos. I do not recall how I got there,” she lied, he couldn’t lie to her but she was able to lie to him easily, “He helped me return to health and made me go and see my father who then called Jack.”

“Who brought you here,” Daniel finished.

“Yes,” she nodded, “Where I could be with the friends of my husband.”

“And you stayed?”

“I could feel you here,” tears started to slip along her cheeks; “I was never alone as I could feel your influence here so clearly.”

Daniel pulled her into a tight embrace as her tears fell, “Please don’t cry,” he whispered rocking her, “I hate when you cry.”

Sha’re pulled back from him, “I should not cry anymore. You are here.”

Daniel took her face in his hands, gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs before he leaned closer to her and gently brushed his lips to hers. As they parted Sha’re smiled before kissing him again, deepening it with the passion she held for him. Daniel slipped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto her back, continuing to kiss her. Finally they parted and Sha’re smiled up at him, “Try and sleep now, Dan’iel.”

Daniel lay beside her and closed his eyes, this time sleep coming easily.

*********************************************

Daniel frowned as Sha’re told him she had to go to a meeting and he had to stay in the room for the moment.

“Didn’t I use to do this?” he argued, “Maybe it will help me remember.”

“Dan’iel,” she stroked his cheek softly, “You are still tired and more than a little overwhelmed from all that has happened, am I correct?”

He tried to avoid her eyes but somehow couldn’t, “Yes.”

“Then just concentrate of returning to Earth and trying to remember your life,” Sha’re leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling as he responded.

He frowned as she left the room; she was right, he was still spinning over everything that had happened yesterday. Was it only yesterday? It felt like much, much longer. Waking up that morning to find Sha’re still sleeping beside him was something he looked forward to doing again and again. She led him down to the showers where they met up with Jack who took over as tour guide until they had freshened up.

He remembered the shiver that slid along his spine as she whispered into his ear, “We can shower together soon.”

It was at that moment he realised his…wife? that was strange to think, he realised Sha’re had a very mischievous streak and she loved teasing him.

As he sat in the room, he frowned; he had to go to this meeting he knew it. 

 

Daniel saw Sha’re frown at him as he walked down the stairs to join the members of SG1 and basically force his way into joining the meeting. As he took his seat, he felt Sha’re gently brush her hand against his knee before squeezing it and giving him a dark look. Jack noticed this and managed to stop himself laughing out loud at the look on Daniel’s face before he was drawn back into the meeting.

“I gave Anubis that eye cause you told me what we would find in this Lost City would help us kick his ass,” Jack snapped as Daniel revealed they were in the wrong place.

“If I said that…” Daniel trailed off as he saw Sha’re’s eyes cloud.

“What?” Daniel asked, “What am I missing?”

“Anubis destroyed Abydos with the weapon,” Jack said softly, “All the people ascended like you.”

Daniel swallowed hard as he saw Sha’re leave, “I let this happen. I destroyed my wife’s home and family.”

“No, Daniel,” Sam said comfortingly, “You tried to stop Anubis but you were stopped by the other ascended.”

“Excuse me,” Daniel rushed after Sha’re.

 

He found her in the room he’d been given crying and Daniel stood at the door, closing it but not moving unsure how she’d react to him.

“Please stop hovering,” Sha’re whispered as she moved to sit against the headboard.

“I didn’t know if you’d want me here,” Daniel sighed, “I don’t…”

Sha’re reached out her hand to him, “Please come and sit with me.”

Taking the seat beside her, Daniel couldn’t help but smile as she moved into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

“I love you, Dan’iel,” she whispered to him, “I just miss my Father and Skaara a great deal.”

“Was it my fault?” Daniel asked, “I don’t remember, I don’t remember anything.”

“You remember me?” Sha’re asked, moving to look into his eyes.

Daniel couldn’t stop himself from smiling, “I do remember you and how much I love you.”

“Then focus on that, my love,” Sha’re kissed him, “Your other memories will return.”

Daniel closed his eyes and held onto her, feeling amazed at how lucky he was to have her in his life.

*********************************************

“Absolutely not,” Sha’re snapped as they explained their plan.

“Sha’re?” Hammond frowned, “You have something to say.”

“You are not seriously suggesting Dan’iel go on this mission when he barely remembers his own life?” she said angrily.

“Sha’re, he is the only one who will be able to read the Ancient language Anubis uses,” Jack reminded her.

“Jonas can read it,” she reminded them.

“Not well enough to do this,” Jonas told her, wincing at the dark look she shot him.

“We need Daniel for this,” Sam added.

“He has just come back to us,” Sha’re cried, “You are sending him out into the path of Anubis, he who murdered every other member of my family.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel finally spoke up, “I have to do this. Please understand.”

Without another word, Sha’re stood up and marched out of the room.

“She does that a lot,” Daniel noted.

“Your wife has a hell of a stubborn streak,” Jack grinned, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“I apologise, General,” Daniel turned to Hammond, “You should continue.”

As he listened to the briefing, Daniel started to wonder if maybe Sha’re was right about him not doing this but he couldn’t not do this.

 

Sha’re sat silently in the back seat of the car as Jack drove her and Daniel to his house, Daniel was taking in the beauty of the world. Tomorrow they were heading on their mission to take out Anubis’s super weapon.

Once they entered the house, Sha’re disappeared to get changed, Jack ordered them some food as Daniel sat in the living room feeling very comfortable in this place.

“I know you don’t want me to do this,” Daniel murmured as Sha’re took the seat beside him, resting against him, “But I feel like I have to.”

Sha’re dropped her head before looking up to him, “I just found you again. I do not think I could lose you again.”

“I’ll be fine,” Daniel promised, resting his forehead against hers, “I have you here to come back to.”

Sha’re gently kissed him, relaxing in his arms.

“Knock that off you two,” Jack called as he came in with the pizzas, “You have all night and you can wait till I’ve eaten.”

Daniel laughed before looking at the food with a wrinkled nose, “I eat this?”

“Yes,” Jack laughed as well, “Try it, you’ll like it I promise.”

 

Daniel stood staring out the window in Sha’re’s room, which Jack told him he had always used. The view felt familiar but still nothing felt right. He smiled as he felt Sha’re slide her arms around his waist.

“I love you, Dan’iel,” she whispered in his ear, “And I am worried about you.”

Daniel turned to face her, “Why would you love me?” he asked, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Sha’re just leaned up and kissed him, she had been looking forward to getting him out of the base and away from the video cameras. As they kissed, Sha’re started to pull off his shirt, letting her fingers move across his chest.

“Sha’re,” Daniel murmured as they stumbled across the floor falling onto the bed.

In his room Jack frowned, pulling the pillow over his ears to block out the noise, they had to get a place of their own fast.

 

Sha’re stood at the bottom of the ramp, watching the Gate dial feeling Daniel beside her but she couldn’t look up at him.

“I’ll be back,” Daniel whispered to her, “I promise.”

“If you let anything happen to you,” Sha’re took his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes, “I will never talk to you again.”

Daniel couldn’t help but smile at her and leaned down to gently kiss her, “I’ll be careful. And I won’t be alone; Jonas will be there to watch my back.”

Sha’re slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, trying to hold onto every detail of her husband’s presence.

“Time to go,” Jack interrupted them.

Sha’re stepped back, allowing Daniel to start up the ramp; she felt Janet join her as she watched them leave.

“Don’t worry, Sha’re,” Janet murmured, “He may not remember everything about his life but he remembers enough. He’ll come back to you.”

Sha’re nodded to Janet but couldn’t move her eyes from the Gate until it shut down.

He’d just come home, she couldn’t lose him again.


	4. Homecoming

Jack grimaced as Hammond asked the question.

“Who tells Sha’re?”

Jack turned hopefully to Sam who held up her hands in protest, “With all due respect sir, not a chance in hell.”

“Doc?” Jack asked hopefully.

Janet laughed, “You couldn’t afford it.”

“Sir, you are in command,” Jack said to Hammond.

“And as the Commander of the base,” Hammond replied with a small smile, “I’m delegating the task to you.”

Jack groaned, “Time to face the firing squad.”

 

Sha’re listened as Jack explained everything to her, he braced himself waiting for the yells and her swearing at him in Abydonian but it never came.

“So you do not know where he is?” Sha’re asked very softly.

“Not yet,” Jack replied.

“I will be working until you hear something,” she told him before heading down to her office, leaving Jack very confused.

“Well?” Sam appeared from the opposite corridor Sha’re had just left.

“She took it…” Jack trailed off, a confused look covering his face, “Pretty well.”

“Hold on,” Sam frowned, “No yelling, no swearing, no Abydonian curses flying at you?”

“Not one,” Jack shrugged.

“That doesn’t sound like Sha’re,” Sam frowned again, “She’s not exactly one who takes anything lying down.”

“I don’t know, Carter,” Jack sighed, “I’m not sure if I should go talk to her or not. Shouldn’t I be glad she took it so calmly?”

“Considering Sha’re’s usual personality, I think we should be worried,” Sam answered.

Before Jack could answer, the alarms sounded throughout the base.

 

Daniel decided he wasn't too sure he should have come on this mission. Jonas was in a cell, they were above Kelowna and Daniel couldn’t help but have this niggling feeling about the planet below him. The moment Jack’s voice had come over the radio Daniel was so relieved just to hear a friendly voice. His memories over the past week had returned quite quickly. There were a lot of things he was still missing, mostly personal memories while things like fighting the Gould and his loyalty to the SGC, specifically SG1 were clear in his mind.

He leaned against a wall to rest for a few minutes, thinking of Sha’re. When he remembered his first meeting with her, he’d been so excited and as he told her, Sha’re had given him an innocent look before recreating the moment she had undressed for him in the tent.

He smiled remembering her laughter as he kissed her.

“I do not recall this happening,” she murmured in his ear as their embrace deepened.

Daniel refocused his mind, he had to find Jonas and they had to get the hell off this ship. Looking from left to right he grimaced, which way were the cells again?

With a sigh and a desperate hope, Daniel chose one way, hoping that it was the right one.

*********************************************

Sha’re sat curled against the wall in Daniel’s office. She couldn’t do this; she couldn’t live knowing he could be killed at any moment that any mission may be the one where Jack would tell her that Daniel was gone again.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she tried to stop her tears, tried to stop the anguish fill her but she couldn’t. Hot tears flowed along her cheeks, dripping onto the floor as she laid her head back against the wall.

“Sha’re?” Janet called.

Sha’re didn’t bother replying or even moving, not caring if her friend found her like this. She didn’t care about anything at the moment.

“Sha’re, where…” Janet trailed off as she saw the young woman curled up, “Oh Sha’re.”

Janet sat beside the young woman and pulled her into her arms, rocking her gently. Janet had become very protective of Sha're from the moment she’d met her and tried her best to help the young woman fit into the world she was suddenly in.

“This is not fair, Janet,” Sha’re finally whispered, “He just returned, why would the Gods allow him back only to take him away from us so soon?”

“Daniel will be fine,” Janet soothed.

“Can you promise me that?” Sha’re asked tearfully.

Janet sighed knowing she couldn’t. She stroked her fingers through Sha’re’s hair trying to comfort the young woman, Sha’re wasn't that much older than Cassie and Janet had just fitted the young Abydonian into the same category as her daughter.

“I do not understand why I feel like this,” Sha’re sighed, not moving her head from Janet’s shoulder, “I should be so happy my husband has returned and yet I feel…I do not know.”

“Shh,” Janet soothed, “Listen to me, Sha’re. You have had a very trying year, not to mention the few years before that. Now I know you love Daniel and I know how much Daniel loves and adores you but you both have to learn how to be together again in a new place.”

Sha’re blinked back her tears, “If he returns.”

“When,” Janet stressed, “When he returns.”

 

Daniel sat down on the box as they waited for the Jaffa to go past where they had hidden themselves.

“You know,” Daniel sighed, “That planet you guys found me on was nice, the people were quiet.”

“Why’d you leave then?” Jonas asked.

“I forgot what this was like,” Daniel replied.

“Fun isn’t it?” Jonas grinned.

“Yeah,” Daniel said before frowning, “Though I’ve never done this with Sha’re on Earth waiting for me.”

“From what I’ve been told she was taken and then you returned from Abydos to Earth,” Jonas told him.

“That’s right. I joined the SGC to look for her and now she’s here and I…” Daniel trailed off, “But we don’t have time to go through my problems, we need to get out of here.”

“Now that’s the best idea I’ve heard in ages,” Jonas grinned, picking up a zat.

*********************************************

Daniel grabbed the crystal and looked up to see the end of a staff weapon pointed at him. Staring into the weapon, a few images flicked through his mind. 

 

_Daniel saw the same weapon pointed at Jack and he jumped, Jack was needed by the others to get out of this._

_He heard Sha’re scream his name as the blast struck her slim body, throwing her back and to the ground, a weapon was in his hands and he fired killing the thing that had murdered his love. Crouching down beside her, he memorised the beauty of her face thinking he’d never see her again until a way to save her presented itself._

_Sha’re stood beside him, holding his hand as they watched Skaara salute Jack while the rest of the Abydonians celebrated their freedom from Ra. Turning to look at her, Daniel closed his eyes as she initiated a kiss. Holding onto her, Daniel knew he belonged here._

_Desperation filled him as he searched the room for his wife, she couldn’t be gone. Sha’re was his rock, he needed her in his life. As he moved from Abydos to Earth, the chasm became deeper and through the next few days Daniel fell into it._

_He was only aware of the passionate kiss Sha’re was sharing with him before he fell to the floor suddenly. As he collapsed, he saw her fall to the ground across from him and horror filled him. With her last breath, she professed her love for him and then she was gone, forever._

_“I am here Dan’iel.”_

 

Her voice echoed in Daniel’s mind as he heard a voice cry his name before he went slamming into the ground. Coming out of his trance, Daniel saw Jonas lying with a staff wound to his side.

“I owe you,” Daniel told the other man.

“We’ll call it even,” Jonas managed to say before he groaned in pain again.

Sam appeared at their side, pressing a clean towel to Jonas’s wound, “We should get you back to Earth and to Janet.”

“And Nurse Wilson,” Jonas managed to grin.

Sam laughed, “I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you.”

As Teal’c opened the Gate, Daniel and Jack each took an arm and helped Jonas through to Earth. Daniel saw Janet frown at them as they walked down the ramp.

“It has to be one of you doesn’t it?” she rolled her eyes.

Daniel smiled and helped Jonas onto the gurney before he turned to where Sha’re was standing just out of the road of all the activity. Without a word, he moved to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, not caring who was watching though he did feel his cheeks redden when they parted and the entire Gateroom applauded.

“Come on,” Daniel murmured to his wife, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

 

Sha’re was so relieved he was back. The kiss he’d given her had surprised her as he’d been very distant in the presence of others, it was the reassurance she needed to let go of her fear. She felt him hold her close as they entered the small room he’d been using since his return.

“I remember losing you three times,” Daniel whispered to her, his fingers twirling round her curls, “Three times and I never realised.”

Sha’re tilted her face into the warmth of his hand, “We are together once more, Dan’iel.”

He nodded and slipped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close, “We need to talk about a lot of things, darling.”

“Yes, we do,” Sha’re smiled, “But we should look in on Jonas.”

“He did save my life;” Daniel said then instantly regretted it seeing her dark eyes cloud, “Which won’t happen again.”

Sha’re’s eyes softened, “We shall go and see him.”

*********************************************

They all stood to say their farewells to Jonas; he was returning to his homeworld a hero. Sha’re hugged him tightly, smiling as he moved back, “Take care of yourself and tell us how you are from time to time.”

“I promise,” Jonas grinned.

As Jonas left, he turned back, “Daniel,” he called, “Feed my fish?”

Daniel nodded and watched with the others as the young man left. The small group started to dissipate and Daniel saw Sam throw her arm around Sha’re, pulling her away from the Gateroom, the two women deep in conversation.

“You okay?” Jack asked as Daniel turned to watch the now silent Stargate.

“Yeah,” Daniel murmured.

“Well dinners at seven,” Jack told him, “Don’t be late. Teal’c gets a little cranky if his blood sugar’s low.”

“It’s not that I mind constant peril and saving the world,” Daniel said to his friend, “We get paid for this right?”

Jack laughed, “Welcome home.”

Daniel turned back to stare at the Gate as Jack disappeared along the corridor. He remembered the feelings of loneliness he’d felt on the planet they’d found him on. As Arrom he had been taken in by a group of wonderful people but he hadn’t been one of them but here…he was a part of this place and they were a part of him.

 

Daniel walked through the corridors slowly, taking in everything that was happening around him. Since he’d returned he hadn’t had time to just watch and let the place wash over him. Strolling along, he nodded in greeting to everyone who said hello to him. 

“Do you mind some company, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c asked when Daniel walked past his room.

“No,” Daniel smiled, “I was just getting used to this place again.”

“All are happy to see you back,” Teal’c told him as they walked, “O’Neill is especially grateful for your return.”

“Really?” Daniel asked amazed.

To Daniel’s surprise, Teal’c actually laughed very softly, “You and O’Neill are like brothers. When you left it was not until Sha’re’s arrival that he started behaving like himself once more.”

“They’re close?” Daniel asked.

“When Sha’re appeared alive on Abydos,” Teal’c explained, “His original reason for taking her in was she was your wife and by extension a part of his family. However as time passed, they became as siblings themselves.”

“I’m still confused,” Daniel grimaced.

“You need only remember that you are well thought of by every member of this base,” Teal’c told him solemnly, “That you are a member of SG1, each of us care for you and you are deeply loved by your wife.”

A smile touched Daniel’s lips, “I’m beginning to realise that.”

 

They arrived at the commissary to find Sam, Jack and Sha’re already there. Daniel stopped for a second, watching as Sam and Jack as they were caught in what looked like a reasonable discussion but he knew by the way Sam was wielding the spoonful of jello it was not serious or in any way normal.

Sha’re laughed at them and she turned seeing him standing there. Her dark eyes filled with happiness and she reached out her hand to him. Daniel, without hesitation, moved and sat beside her, taking her hand in his.

As they all got dinner, Daniel felt a part of this group and even managed to join in the conversation all the while very aware of the woman sitting beside him. 

Smiling Daniel looked at the people he was sitting with, he had everything he needed right here.


	5. Fragile Balance

Daniel sat on the bed, scanning some old mission reports as Sha’re lay with her head resting in his lap, reading something she was working on.

Absently his fingers slid through her hair as she gently stroked his arm. They’d decided to stay at the base until they could find a place for themselves, allowing Jack his home to himself.

The past few days had been intense; they had barely left each other’s side. Hammond had had the cameras in the room removed, allowing them their privacy.

"Dan’iel," she broke the silence, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," he smiled at her, frowning as the phone rang, "Hello?"

Sha’re watched Daniel’s forehead wrinkle in confusion before he put the phone down, "The General wants us," Daniel told her, "Apparently there’s some sort of situation."

Sha’re sighed and pulled herself off him; he slipped his jacket on, taking her hand before leaving their room. 

As they reached the holding room, they found Sam, Hammond and…a boy.

“Daniel,” the kid cried, “Will you tell them who I am, please.”

“Okay. Love to,” Daniel replied, looking perplexed, “Who are you?”

“This young man claims he’s Colonel O’Neill,” Hammond explained to them.

Sha’re turned to look at the boy as Daniel laughed slightly.

“It’s a joke right?” Daniel asked; to which Sam shook her head, a stunned look covering her face, “What’s going on?”

“Daniel!!!!!!!!” the boy snapped.

“Sounds like him,” Daniel said, “At least the loud grating parts.”

Sha’re had to cover her mouth to stop her laugh bursting forth.

“Okay. You want proof?” the boy was getting agitated, “Carter, you once carried a Tok'ra named Jolinar, who gave her life to save you. Daniel, until recently you were an ascended being. Ya broke the rules. Ya got yourself kicked outta the Oma Desala fan club and had your memory erased. Sha’re, you’re from the world Abydos the first planet we visited and you and Bra’tac just lost your snake in a Gould ambush,” he continued as Teal’c walked over to him, staring at him, “Had your Tretonin this morning?”

Neither blinked until Teal’c turned to the others, “How could this child possess such knowledge?”

At this the boy sighed heavily, “Because I’m me.”

 

“If you wish I will stay with…Jack,” Sha’re offered as they discussed the situation in the corridor, “At least there will be someone whom he can talk to.”

“Of course, Sha’re,” Hammond smiled fondly at her, “The rest of you let’s get this worked out.”

Daniel caught his wife’s hand, “I’ll see you later.”

Sha’re smiled and kissed him, “Make sure you eat something.”

He laughed and disappeared leaving her to rejoin ‘Jack’.

“They leave you here to watch me?” he asked as he dropped onto the bed.

“I offered to stay and keep you company,” Sha’re took the seat and sat silently.

“Oh no you don’t,” ‘Jack’ told her, “I am not going to talk to you about how I feel about this.”

“You appear to be about…”

“Sixteen,” he grimaced, “God what a nightmare.”

“That is very close to the age I was when Dan’iel and I married,” Sha’re told him, “It must be interesting to rediscover yourself like this.”

‘Jack’ snorted, “Rediscover? I am perfectly happy the way I was.”

“You are a very handsome teenager,” Sha’re teased.

‘Jack’ finally laughed, “Was there any doubt?”

*********************************************

“It is not like there is anything that can harm me at a house I lived in for almost a year,” Sha’re fumed when Daniel told her SG1 were checking out Jack’s house but she was to stay at the base.

“We don’t know that,” Daniel argued back.

“Jack is going,” Sha’re said, “He is younger than I was when we fought Ra.”

“But he still has all his training,” Daniel replied, “You can’t come.”

Sha’re’s dark eyes filled with anger but she didn’t say another word, turning her head when Daniel moved to kiss her so his lips only brushed her cheek.

As he left, Sha’re threw a book at the closed door. This was so impossible; he was treating her like she was glass about to break. She knew the memory of her abduction had disturbed him more than he was admitting to her; he’d been restless at night when they were meant to be sleeping since the day Jonas had saved him on Kelowna. She wasn't precisely sure how much he remembered of her time as a host and hoped the moment he did remember about her son, he would talk to her. 

It was the one thing about Daniel she hated, his inability to share. It had taken her so long during their year together to get him to bring down those walls and share his feelings with her, to share the fears and nightmares that sometimes plagued his nights.

Now she was going have to do it all over again but things were different, including both of them.

 

“Sha’re,” Janet smiled when she saw the young woman hovering at the door to her office, “What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping you would need some help,” Sha’re shrugged, “I feel quite useless at the moment.”

Janet sighed, “I know exactly what you mean. Those four go off and explore while we have to sit and wait for them to come back with something new, usually with one of them injured too.”

“At least they give you something to do then,” Sha’re said with a slight smile.

“You have spent far too much time around the Colonel,” Janet cried in mock horror.

Sha’re laughed before sighing, “Do you ever get used to being left behind?”

Janet frowned seeing the look in her friend’s eyes, “What’s wrong? Did you and Daniel have a fight?”

Sha’re dropped her eyes, “I was a little upset at being left here. Dan’iel is treating me like I am a child.”

Janet gently brushed back a lock of Sha’re’s hair, “He’s being protective. If he’s remembered what it was like without you then I’m surprised he hasn’t locked you in a room with a dozen armed guards keeping watch over you.”

“Janet,” Sha’re cried, “I do not want to be protected, I want my life with my husband.”

“You have to give him a little time,” Janet reminded her.

Sha’re let out a cry of annoyance, “It always takes time.”

“Now you are being childish,” Janet scolded, “Look, I was with Daniel the week after you ‘died’ and I watched him as he had to come to terms with that. The years following your ‘death’ Daniel didn’t let anyone near him other than the rest of SG1 and even then very rarely would he let them in.”

Sha’re sighed, “It took me a long time the first time, I do not know if I can go through this again.”

Janet frowned, “What do you mean?”

The young woman’s dark eyes filled with sorrow before she shook her head, “It does not matter, Janet. I should go back and do some work.”

Before Janet could say anything, Sha’re left the infirmary.

*********************************************

Sha’re softly knocked on the door to the room where ‘Jack’ was sitting, playing a playstation.

“What?” ‘Jack’ demanded.

“There is no need to be like that,” Sha’re told him, “I just wanted to see how you were.”

“How do you think I am?” he snapped, “I’m dying. And I don’t have that wonder cure you and Danny-boy do.”

“That was unfair,” Sha’re sat down on the edge of the bed, “Jack, I do not want anything to happen to you. Please when the Tok’ra come, listen to them.”

“I am under no circumstances letting them place a snake in me,” ‘Jack’ declared, “After the last time.”

“When you became a prisoner of Ba’al,” Sha’re said, before taking a deep breath, “Which led the others to tell Yu where the fortress was, which he attacked allowing you to escape.”

“You’ve read the report,” ‘Jack’ snapped caustically.

“The attack which also allowed me to escape,” she continued, not looking directly at him.

“What?” ‘Jack’ stared at her, “You were there.”

Sha’re nodded.

“You said you didn’t remember how you got to Abydos,” ‘Jack’ snapped, “You told us you had absolutely no memory after Teal’c shooting you.”

“I did not want my father to know,” Sha’re whispered, “And it became easier to lie about it than to let you know.”

‘Jack’ frowned at her, “You were tortured weren’t you?”

“He wished to know all that Ammonet knew of Apophis’s plans and secret weapons and so forth,” Sha’re explained in an almost whisper, “I knew very little as Ammonet knew very little.”

“How did you end up alive again?” Jack asked.

“Apophis resurrected us once he was released from Netu,” Sha’re curled up into a ball, “He deliberately kept us hidden in case you discovered I was alive again. Once he was destroyed, Ba’al discovered where we were hidden. Within the first torture session Ammonet died. I was killed many times but he would always forget about me for a while before returning to me. One day the ground started to shake and I was freed from my prison, I ran to the _Chappa-aii_ and dialled Abydos. The reason you did not see any wounds from his torture was Skaara had a stolen healing device, he healed the wounds before he made me see Father.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” ‘Jack’ sighed.

“The lie was easier,” she reminded him, “And it became automatic.”

“You should have told us,” ‘Jack’ told her, “We could have helped you with that.”

“Just promise me you’ll listen to what Jacob has to say,” Sha’re returned to her reason for being there.

“Sure whatever,” ‘Jack’ sighed.

*********************************************

“What is a clone?” Sha’re asked, confused at this latest development.

“An exact replica,” Daniel explained, “Only in this case…not so much.”

“And you believe the Asgard have the real Jack?” Sha’re frowned, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Not really,” Daniel sighed, hoping she wouldn’t start a fight with him.

Sha’re sighed and dropped her eyes.

“We’re not really sure what’s going to happen,” Daniel reminded her, “And I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“The Asgard are our friends though,” Sha’re reminded him, “Thor has been very kind to me.”

“I doubt its Thor who did this to Jack,” Daniel replied, “Please, Sha’re…stay here.”

“Like a good girl?” sarcasm filled her voice.

“That’s not…” he sighed as she walked away from him, “Sha’re!!! Damn.”

As Sha’re walked away, ‘Jack’ walked in.

“You guys still at it?” he rolled his eyes, “This is getting old you know.”

“Well I’m sorry if my wife and I fighting is getting on your nerves,” Daniel replied sharply.

“Look, Daniel,” ‘Jack’ said, “She’s no longer the girl she was all those years ago when we first went to Abydos.”

“I know,” Daniel snapped.

“Then stop treating her like it,” ‘Jack’ replied, patting his friends arm, “Once this is over go house-hunting, be like a normal couple for a while and maybe that will…I don’t help.”

“You think so?” Daniel asked.

‘Jack’ nodded, “I’m pretty sure of it.”

 

‘Jack’ sat on the infirmary bed, waiting for Janet to finish her tests.

“Well?” he asked.

“You’re completely healthy,” Janet announced.

‘Jack’ grinned at her, “Yes, so can I get out of here now?”

Janet rolled her eyes, “Go.”

The boy bounced off the bed and went to his room to wait while they sorted out everything for him to leave the SGC permanently. Walking in, he stopped in surprise to find Sha’re sitting waiting for him.

“Come on in,” ‘Jack’ said.

“I wanted to see you before you left,” she said quietly.

“You’re probably the only one,” he shrugged.

“They do not mean to avoid you but…” she trailed off.

“I’m not him and they have him back,” he finished for her; “Its okay, Sha’re. I actually would do the same thing myself.”

“You are going back to school?” she asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Well hanging around Daniel and Carter for so long I kinda want to…you know,” he shrugged.

Sha’re laughed softly, “To learn.”

He laughed too, “So, how are things between you guys?”

“We have started to look at houses,” Sha’re smiled shyly, “Trying to find a place we both like.”

“That’s a good thing,” ‘Jack’ told her, “I know he can be a pain in the ass but Daniel loves you so much. Give him a chance to readjust to having you back.”

“You are very wise for one so young,” Sha’re teased.

“You’re hysterical,” ‘Jack’ told her.

“Just promise me you will let me know how you are,” Sha’re took his hand in hers, “I know you do not want a reminder of this but I want to make sure you are well.”

‘Jack’ leaned up and kissed her cheek, “I promise.”

*********************************************

“What do you guys think?” Daniel asked as the rest of SG1 arrived at their new home.

“Very nice,” Sam smiled.

“Pretty sweet,” Jack agreed as the trooped inside.

“An excellent home,” Teal’c added.

“Sha’re,” Daniel called, “They’re here.”

He led them into the lounge where they each claimed a seat as Sha’re appeared, she was dressed in sweat pants and one of Daniel’s t-shirts which was far too big for her, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

“Hey,” Jack grinned at her, “Having fun?”

Sha’re laughed, “This is interesting. Trying to find a place for everything.”

“And I have a lot of junk,” Daniel laughed, coming up behind Sha’re and sliding his arms around her waist.

Sha’re turned to him, leaning in and gently kissing her husband. The other three flicked glances at each other and smiled to see the couple had managed to smooth out their problems.

“Okay,” Daniel finally seemed to remember the others were there, “You guys hungry?”

“When are we not?” Jack asked.

Daniel laughed, “What do you want? Pizza, Chinese, Italian?”

“No home cooking?” Jack asked, making both Daniel and Sha’re laugh.

“Not yet,” Daniel replied, “Maybe in a few weeks when we can actually move in the kitchen.”

“Then I vote for pizza,” Sam said.

At the unanimous vote, Daniel went to call for their food. Replacing the phone after ordering he saw Sha’re enter the kitchen and he caught her hand.

“Is dinner coming?” she asked, smiling as he pulled her close.

“Yeah,” Daniel leaned forward and gently kissed her, “You know I love you, don’t you?”

“I know,” Sha’re rested against him.

“The problems we’ve been having,” he sighed, “We can get past them.”

Sha’re smiled, “We can.”

She gave him one more quick kiss before leading him back to rejoin the rest of SG1.


	6. Lifeboat

Jack winced as he approached Daniel’s office; he could hear yelling and frowned. They were arguing in Abydonian, again. 

If you’re going to yell in a public place at least make it so others can eavesdrop, Jack thought. He jumped back slightly as he saw Sha’re storm out of the room so she didn’t see him, he was not letting himself be a target for her anger. He’d learned that lesson fast, before he went to call Daniel to get ready for their mission. He found his friend sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

“Hey,” Jack called, “You coming?”

Daniel sighed before turning to look at him, “Sure.”

“What was that about?” Jack asked as they headed to get changed.

“Nothing of any importance,” Daniel replied, “I just seem to end up fighting with her at least once a day.”

“You once told me that you two have always been pretty combustible,” Jack reminded his friend.

“Not like this,” Daniel grimaced, “Back on Abydos arguments were foreplay. She would start a fight with me just so we could make up but these…these are real and getting worse.”

Jack frowned not knowing what to say.

“We should get ready,” Daniel said, ending the conversation.

 

Sha’re sat, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she waited for Janet to arrive with her test results. She thought back to the argument she and Daniel had had just before he left on the mission earlier and sighed. They did nothing but argue these days and it was getting worse. She used to love getting him riled, just so she could surprise him with a kiss and then they would make up but that was so long ago.

“Sha’re,” Janet called, snapping her back to the present.

“Well?” she asked nervously.

“You’re not pregnant,” Janet told her, “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be,” Sha’re replied in relief, “I did not want to be pregnant. It is too soon.”

“Okay, then that is the good news,” Janet smiled, “The bad news is you’ve got the stomach bug that’s been going around. You’ll probably be nauseous for a few days and might not feel like eating. Just drink plenty of water and you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Janet,” Sha’re said softly.

“Is something bothering you?” Janet asked, “You’ve been very distant this morning.”

“It is nothing,” Sha’re told her, “Dan’iel and I had another fight before he left. I am just so tired of fighting with him.”

“I can understand that,” Janet sat beside her, “It will probably take a while before you are comfortable again as a couple.”

“I wish it were that simple,” Sha’re told her friend.

“It is,” Janet smiled before frowning as a call went up for her to get to the Gateroom, “Duty calls. We’ll talk some more later okay?”

“Alright,” Sha’re nodded.

*********************************************

Sha’re sat staring through the window as her husband stood, looking into what was to him a mirror. He was wearing white scrubs and his hands were restrained to a belt around his waist.

“Who is responsible for this? I demand to know why this has happened!" Daniel yelled angrily, “Why am I a prisoner?”

Sha’re shuddered as she unconsciously curled closer to Teal’c who placed his arm around her. What had happened to her husband?

As she watched the interaction between Janet and whoever was now using her husband’s body, Sha’re missed the entrance of Hammond.

“That is not Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c stated to the General.

Hammond frowned, “But is he a Gould?”

At that question, ice filled Sha’re’s stomach and she grabbed Teal’c’s free hand.

Just then Janet walked into the observation area, “No, Sir. Although at the moment, he's every bit as arrogant.”

“Then is Dr. Jackson suffering from some sort of mental illness?” Hammond asked.

Janet shrugged, “I honestly don't know yet, Sir. His preliminary E.E.G. readings are like nothing I've ever seen. On one hand, there's indication of coma but at the same time we're seeing readings like those of a dozen people all jumbled together.”

“Is his condition life threatening?” Hammond continued his questioning.

At this thought, Sha’re gripped Teal’c’s hand tighter, her nails digging into his flesh as he hugged her closer.

Janet sighed noticing this, “I couldn’t even guess.”

“He is claiming to be a passenger from the crashed alien vessel we discovered on the planet,” Teal’c entered the conversation again.

“How's that possible?” Hammond cried.

“I have no idea, Sir, but Teal'c is right,” Janet explained, “And I think we're dealing with more than one passenger. By that I mean Daniel's behaviour in the Gateroom and throughout the preliminary testing was distinctly different than his current behaviour. I'd say we've witnessed at least two, maybe even three separate personalities." 

“Could there be more?” Hammond mused.

Teal’c frowned slightly, “We discovered several hundred passengers in cryogenic suspension.”

Just then Daniel or whoever he was threw his tray at the window and Sha’re jumped, she stood staring at him ignoring the conversation going on behind her. A chill slid through her body as she watched this man being restrained. A hand on her shoulder made her jump round to see Teal’c standing there.

“I thought you would have gone to check on the others,” Sha’re whispered.

Teal’c shook his head, “I will remain here with you.”

She gave him a grateful smile before she returned to watching the man in the other room.

 

“How are you feeling now?” Janet asked briskly as she re-entered the room.

The personality who had confirmed himself as Martice glared at her, “Your medicine is worthless.”

“You’re still in pain?” Janet frowned in thought.

Martice made a disgusted noise, “This body must be damaged.”

“I doubt that,” Janet told him professionally, not allowing the anguish she was feeling at this show, “Dr Jackson was in perfect health.”

“I assume Dr. Jackson was the former…” he trailed off; admiring himself in the mirror, unaware that Sha’re was staring right back at him tears filling her eyes, “Not that I have anything against it, mind you.”

He looked down at his arms before looking back in the mirror, “It's younger and stronger than my own. Did something happen to my own body?”

Sha’re turned away from the window, covering her face with her hands before raking them through her hair, this couldn’t be happening. 

“Sha’re,” Teal’c called to her, “Dr Fraiser shall fix this.”

“Are you sure?” Sha’re cried, suddenly furious, “Are you sure that Dan’iel will truly be himself once again?”

Teal’c frowned and dropped his head.

“I need to get something to drink,” Sha’re whispered before she fled the small observation room.

 

Sha’re found herself in Daniel’s office, not sure why she had come here. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down at her husband’s desk. The pictures sitting there caught her eye and she smiled. The first one was of Daniel sitting on top of a camel, he looked so young, so like he had when he’d first come to Abydos. The next was the one of her that had graced his desk from the moment he’d arrived back on Earth. Sha’re knew it had been taken just before she’d been abducted and it made her sad at how innocent she had been back then.

The final one was of them together not long after his return to them. They had been at Jack’s celebrating Daniel’s return and their defeat of Anubis, Daniel had pulled her to sit in his lap and as they were smiling at each other Jack had snapped the photo.

Sha’re quickly swallowed the rest of the water sighing, they’d been fighting again before he’d went on this mission. She hated that they kept fighting over the most stupid of things; it was like they couldn’t agree on anything. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to return to watch over him until this was over.

 

Arriving back in the observation room, Sha’re found Jack sitting there; he stood up and opened his arms out to her. She threw herself into his arms, feeling safe as her adopted big brother rocked her.

“We’re going to fix this,” Jack told her, “He’s going to be fine. And you two will be back yelling at each other in Abydonian before you know it.”

Sha’re dropped her eyes taking her seat again, looking back into where Daniel was curling in on himself.

“What is happening now?” she murmured.

Jack turned just as Janet took a seat on the bed beside Daniel. He was acting like a child, a young scared child. Sha’re’s thoughts turned to her own son as she listened to the child’s tale. She started to shake her head, she couldn’t handle this, she couldn’t sit here and do nothing. She had to go in there and help.

“Where are you going?” Jack asked noticing the look in her eyes.

“I have to go to my husband,” Sha’re retreated to her Abydonian heritage, “I should be by his side. It is my duty.”

“Sha’re,” Jack caught her arm, “You have to stay here with me.”

“No, I cannot,” Sha’re told him desperately, “I…” she trailed off, turning to look at where Martice had once again come forward to take over Daniel’s body, “He must be so cold, Jack. Being trapped in there, it must be far too cold.”

Jack sighed, suddenly understanding what was going on; this was far too reminiscent of a Gould possession, “Sha’re, you have to let Janet do this. By going in there you will only be in the way.”

“I just want to be with him,” Sha’re whispered as she moved into Jack’s arms, “I hate this. Jack, the last thing we did was fight. I do not want that to be the last memory of him as himself.”

“It won’t be,” Jack promised as she clung to him, “Trust me.”

*********************************************

Hammond watched as Sha’re bounced, impatiently waiting for SG1 to return with Daniel hopefully with only Daniel in Daniel’s body. He’d been surprised that he hadn’t had Sha’re demanding to go to the planet with them but she had sat silently, her eyes focussed on the table not even moving when SG1 left for the planet. Hammond found himself amused by the couple. He noticed that anytime they were together and not fighting, though sometimes even when they had been, Sha’re always touched Daniel in some way no matter how subtle whereas Daniel would constantly look up to make sure she was still there.

Suddenly the Gate stared dialling.

 

Sha’re swallowed, not sure if she’d be able to cope if it wasn't Daniel who walked through the Gate. The first people out of the wormhole were Sam and Janet, closely followed by Jack and Teal’c who were helping Daniel through. Sha’re sighed in relief, noting that although he definitely had a headache, it was her Daniel walking down the ramp to her.

“Dan’iel,” she whispered as he reached her.

“It’s me,” he murmured, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

Without another word, Sha’re slipped her arm around his waist and helped him to the infirmary, her hand gently moving up and down his back. When they reached the infirmary, Janet placed Daniel in a private room, setting the lights down low before giving him something for his headache.

Daniel lay exhausted, happy to feel Sha’re gently stroking his hair as she sat beside him. She leaned over and very gently kissed his forehead.

“Go to sleep,” she whispered, “You will feel much better when you wake.”

Daniel smiled and closed his eyes, allowing her gentle touch to send him to sleep.

*********************************************

Daniel frowned as Sha’re avoided him.

When he was in the infirmary she wouldn’t leave his side but now they were back in their own home she was distant.

“Sha’re,” he called when she appeared into the living room.

“Do you need something?” she asked worriedly.

“Your company would be nice,” Daniel smiled softly.

Sha’re sighed slightly, “I am busy, Dan’iel.”

Daniel moved so he was in her path, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sha’re replied, “But you should be resting, Dan’iel. That was the only reason Janet allowed you home was I promised you would rest.”

“I know,” Daniel said catching her hand, “But it’s hard to rest when you’re so nervy. Please sit with me and tell me what’s wrong.”

Sha’re relented and moved with him to the couch, “Nothing is wrong with me, Dan’iel,” she stroked his cheek, “I was worried about you; I am so relieved you are back with me.”

“Why are you avoiding me?” he asked, knowing he sounded a little petulant.

“I am not avoiding you,” Sha’re replied, giving his cheek a quick kiss, “I am allowing you your rest so…”

“Rest, I know,” he laughed kissing her, “How about tonight we order some food and just relax, watch a movie?”

At his hopeful look Sha’re laughed too, “That sounds nice. Just us, just a quiet night alone.”

 

Sha’re sat watching the film resting against her husband. Every so often Daniel would press a kiss to her and she squirmed slightly. She didn’t understand why.

Finally she moved away from him, “I am going to bed,” she kissed his forehead and disappeared, not waiting to allow him to ask her why or to see the disappointed look in his eyes.

Changing she wondered what was wrong with her; usually she loved being snuggled up beside Daniel, feeling his hand gently slide across her skin but tonight it was just impossible to touch him.

Staring into the mirror, she tried to block out the memory of the man Martice declaring that he would not give up his ‘nice new body’. She had been furious but Jack had beaten her to making Pharan do the transfer. Sliding into bed she sighed, hoping she could sleep away the horror of what had happened.

Not long after as she was starting to drift off to sleep she felt Daniel join her. She stiffened as Daniel rested his arm across her waist, squirming even more as he moved to kiss her.

“Stop, Dan’iel,” she whispered.

“What?” hurt filled his eyes.

“I just want to sleep, Dan’iel,” Sha’re told him, “Please.”

She felt a sharp pain in her heart as he got back out of bed and left the room. What was wrong with her?

 

Daniel frowned as he headed to the kitchen to make himself some coffee, confused as to her sudden change. He loved her more than he could possibly say but he couldn’t understand her most of the time. 

At first we thought it might have been a Gould, Janet had told him.

Suddenly it hit him, how could he have been so stupid? How could he not have realised what that was like for her to watch?

“God, Jackson. You are dumb,” he muttered to himself as he tossed several spoonfuls of coffee into his mug, grimacing as he realised what he’d done.

“I am sorry, Dan’iel,” Sha’re’s voice made him spin; “I could not get it out of my mind.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Daniel caught her face in his hands, “I should have realised.”

“Now I know how you felt when you first saw Ammonet,” Sha’re told him, reaching out to touch him, “How confused you must have been.”

“Is that why you didn’t want me to touch you?” he asked, “Because of the others?”

“Only one truthfully,” Sha’re shrugged, “The ‘Sovereign’,” she spat angrily, “I despised him, Dan’iel and it meant I was despising someone who at that time was you. He was so arrogant and at first I wondered if I told him you were my husband and how we had lost so much time together that he would agree to let you go but then he…he…he started to sound like Apophis and I knew nothing would make him…” she was cut off from her rambling as Daniel kissed her pulling her close to him but giving her enough room to move away if she wanted. 

Sha’re just wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him even tighter.

“I’m here,” he breathed in her ear when they parted, “And I’m me. You don’t have to feel bad for hating him. From what I remember I wanted Jack to kick his ass too.”

Sha’re laughed, resting her head against his, “Come back to bed.”

“Are you sure?” he asked seriously, “If you need it I can always sleep on the couch.”

“No,” Sha’re shook her head with a smile, “I think I will be fine. We just needed to talk. It is something we need to do more often, Dan’iel.”

“I know,” he agreed before pulling her to him and lifting her into his arms, “But not tonight.”

Sha’re laughed as she kissed her husband, this was the way they were meant to be and everything else they would work out eventually.


	7. Evolution

“Sha’re, I can’t take you with me,” Daniel sighed as he moved around the room packing what he’d need, “This isn’t the safest place in the world I’m going to.”

“I can take care of myself, Dan’iel,” Sha’re reminded him.

“I know,” he took a hold of her hands, “Sha’re, love, if you can persuade General Hammond that you can come I won’t disagree.”

Sha’re pulled her hands away from him, she’d already been told by Hammond she had to stay and she’d hoped to persuade her husband. Turning away from him, Sha’re frowned.

“Sha’re,” Daniel slid his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him and gently kissing her neck, “This isn’t for fun. I don’t want to go but I have to,” he turned her to face him, touching her chin so she’d look up at him, “When I get back I promise, _I promise_ I’ll get some time off and I’ll take you somewhere.”

“Where?” she asked with a teasing pout.

Daniel grinned at how cute she was when she did this, “Anywhere you want,” he promised before adding at her mischievous grin, “Within reason.”

Sha’re smiled slightly, “Alright.”

“I’ll miss you,” Daniel murmured, leaning into her, “You know that. You know I hate sleeping without you in my arms.”

Sha’re kissed him, “I know. I hate it too. But you will be back very quickly and until then I will stay with Janet.”

Daniel pulled his wife into a tight embrace, kissing her deeply before he let her go and picked up his bag, “I’ll see you soon, Sha’re, I love you.”

 

_“I’ll see you soon, Sha’re, I love you.”_

His last words to her floated around and around in her head as she paced his office. To be honest she wasn't sure what she was doing, the moment she heard that Daniel had been abducted she’d felt sick. This wasn't supposed to happen here, not on Earth. Out past the Stargate, she knew it was a possibility but not here. 

“Sha’re,” Jack called, making her spin to the door, “Are you okay?” 

“I should be with him,” Sha’re cried, “I should be beside him.”

“If you’d gone you would be a liability,” Jack snapped, making her jump back, “Sha’re,” he softened his tone, “If you were there with Daniel right now they would have someone there to hurt and make sure Daniel would do anything they wanted.”

“But…”

“Listen to me,” Jack sat her down, “They would hurt you and Daniel wouldn’t want that to happen.”

“I know,” Sha’re snapped before she sighed, “Jack, I am so scared.”

Jack rested his hand on her cheek, “I’m going after him and I am going to get Daniel back. I promise you because I’m not losing him again so soon either.”

Sha’re hugged him tightly and rested her head against his shoulder as he hugged her just as forcefully.

*********************************************

Daniel winced as Jack checked his leg.

“That hurt?” Jack asked.

“No, it felt great,” Daniel replied sarcastically before looking worriedly at his friend, “Is Sha’re okay?”

“I’ve got a feeling you will be watched 24/7 for the next while,” Jack laughed before becoming serious; “You really need to spend some time with her.”

“I intend to,” Daniel smiled softly.

“Okay,” Jack said, “I’ve done the best I can. Take these to kill the pain and get some rest on the plane, by the time you wake up our own dear Doc Fraiser will be by your side ready to administer her own brand of wonder medicine.”

Daniel yawned blinking slightly to keep awake, it was only when he was in his seat and the plane was safely in the air did he allow himself to fall asleep.

 

Sha’re let loose her held breath as Daniel exited the car helped by Jack. Without a sound, she moved to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I told you I’d be back soon,” he whispered to her.

Sha’re went to the other side and slipped her arm around his waist, walking with them to the infirmary. As they stood in the elevator, Sha’re rested her head against her husband’s chest listening to his heartbeat. He leaned down and very gently kissed the top of her head. 

“Come on,” Jack said to them, moving Daniel to the wheelchair Janet had waiting for them when the doors opened.

Sha’re walked along beside them holding Daniel’s hand taking the seat beside his bed.

“When did you last sleep?” Daniel asked his wife as he waited for Janet to get started.

“Before I heard you were missing,” Sha’re admitted.

Daniel moved over slightly and patted the mattress beside him, “Come here.”

Sha’re crawled up beside him, resting her head against his shoulder, “Stop doing this to me.”

Daniel kissed her forehead, “Just rest, darling.”

By the time Janet arrived Sha’re was fast asleep, she had a tight grip on her husband’s arm and Daniel had his cheek resting against Sha’re’s hair. He let Janet fix his leg before he turned slightly and moved his free arm around Sha’re’s waist, smiling as Janet pulled the curtain around the bed leaving them alone.

*********************************************

For the next few days following Daniel’s return, Sha’re was almost constantly by his side. However when a temple was discovered by SG5, Daniel’s inability to walk without crutches meant Sha’re approached Hammond to allow her to go on the mission.

Daniel jumped as Sha’re burst into his office fuming.

“How dare you,” she yelled.

“Honey, what…”

“Do not try and placate me,” she snapped raging, “Why? Why did you ask General Hammond not to allow me to go off-world?”

“Sha’re, you were once a Gould host,” Daniel replied.

“What does that have to do with this, Dan’iel?” she cried, “This is not a Goa’uld world. Do you think I cannot do this? I am very capable of knowing what to focus on.”

“I’m not saying you can’t,” Daniel replied, “But what if some Jaffa do come to the planet and recognises you, or if you come across a trap and you don’t know how to bypass it?”

“ _I’m not going to break_ ,” Sha’re cried, slipping into Abydonian, “ _Stop treating me like I’m a child._ ”

“I just want you to be safe,” Daniel replied.

“ _I’m not going alone, Dan’iel_ ,” Sha’re cried, “ _There will be members of the SGC with me, I have done this several times already. You are just…I can barely go out for a walk around our block without you hovering over me_.”

“This is…”

“ _A place I have lived for more than a year without you_ ,” she snapped, “ _I’m not that innocent girl you married all those years ago, Dan’iel. I’ve changed_ ,” she sighed, “ _And so have you_.”

“It’s not something we can’t overcome,” Daniel told her, feeling slightly desperate, “You’re just tired.”

“ _Stop it_ ,” Sha’re yelled, “ _Stop treating me like I’m a child. I’m not_ ,” she started to pace the small office, “ _I have tried to be understanding and I have tried to be the way you want me to be but I can’t_.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel whispered, “I…”

“ _Listen to me_ ,” she cut him off, “ _I can’t be who you married. I’m not her anymore. I wish I could be. I wish that you were still the Dan’iel I married, a stranger in my world who was to me the most exciting and amazing individual ever but I can’t go back to that naïve girl_.”

“Do you still love me?” Daniel asked slightly startled.

“ _Of course I do_ ,” Sha’re whispered, an ache developing in her voice, “ _I always have and I always will. The year we were together I’ll always treasure. It was the happiest time of my life, but we can’t go back and be the people we were back then. No matter how much we may want to and I can’t live like this anymore._ ”

“I know,” Daniel finally admitted it to himself and her, “We only seem to argue and never resolve anything. I will always love you, you know that.”

“ _I do_ ,” she whispered, “ _I love you too but I can no longer be your wife. We can still be friends though_?”

“Always,” Daniel whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“What happens now?” Sha’re asked, slipping back into English as she moved back from him.

“I suppose we need to…I guess…” Daniel sighed, “I don’t think you’ll be allowed to stay by yourself.”

“Perhaps we should talk to General Hammond?” Sha’re suggested.

“Yeah,” Daniel agreed, nodding grateful as she handed him his crutches, “I guess it’s the only thing we can do.”

 

“What do you mean they split up?” Sam demanded as she took a seat with Jack, Janet and Teal’c.

Jack shrugged, taking another bite of his pie; glad the commissary was empty apart from them, “Their marriage is no more. Officially they’ll still be married so there will be no change in her status but other than that…” he split his pie in two.

He frowned, he’d been in Hammond’s office when they’d come to speak to the General. It had been a shock but strangely enough not that big a one.

“Who gets the house?” Sam asked.

“Sha’re can’t live alone,” Jack reminded her, “So Daniel’s staying there while Sha’re’s back living in my spare room.”

“This is…”

“Surreal,” Janet finished for her, “Tell me about it. But the good thing is at least its friendly; at least they will be able to be around each other. It could have been worse.”

“Good point,” Jack nodded, “So the question becomes do we interfere and try to push them back together or do we leave it and hope they fix themselves?”

“I suggest we leave it for now,” Teal’c spoke up, “They will soon start to miss each other.”

*********************************************

Daniel opened the door and hobbled over to his couch, “You know you don’t have to stay with me.”

“Well, it’s this or crashing the girls night at my house,” Jack rolled his eyes, “Carter and the doc are helping Sha’re move in again.”

Daniel closed his eyes in pain, “Yeah.”

“Daniel, are you going to tell me why,” Jack asked, “I thought you two had worked this out.”

“We couldn’t,” Daniel sighed, “We just…I’d rather this happen now than when we couldn’t be near each other.”

“I’m really sorry, Daniel,” Jack told him.

“It was a fantasy to think we could just go back to the way we were,” Daniel replied sadly, “I’m not the guy I was and she’s definitely not who she was.”

“It happens,” Jack reminded him.

“I know,” Daniel rested his sore leg on the table, “I’ll just have to live with this.”

Jack grimaced as Daniel fell into a depressed silence.

 

Sha’re sat curled up on the couch, staring miserably out of the patio doors. Sam and Janet were sitting with her trying to decide what to do that could help their friend.

“Should we get some food?” Sam asked Janet softly.

“That’s a great idea,” Janet nodded, looking over to where Sha’re was sitting, “Go pick something up,” that will give me a chance to talk to her was left unsaid but understood.

Sam nodded, she knew that Sha’re was closer to Janet, “I’ll be back in a while.”

Janet waited until Sam had left before she sat beside the young Abydonian woman, “Hey.”

Sha’re turned sad dark eyes onto her friend, “I want to go home, Janet.”

“Sha’re, you can,” Janet told her, “I know you and Daniel…”

“No,” Sha’re cut her off quietly, “I want to go home to Abydos. I want to be with my father and Skaara. I want to go home.”

Janet caught her as Sha’re started to cry, “Shh, honey.”

“I do not belong here,” Sha’re cried, “I know the only reason you are here is because of Dan’iel. I am an outsider.”

“That’s…” Janet sighed, trailing off as Sha’re pulled back and fixed her with a piercing gaze, “I’ll admit when you first came here, it was out of loyalty to Daniel that we looked after you. Then, Sha’re we got to know you and we all love you because you’re you. You’re a part of our family now and nothing is going to change that.”

“I hate this,” Sha’re sighed, “But I could not be who he wanted me to be. I could not be the person I was.”

“I know,” Janet sympathised.

“It is better this way,” she said decisively, “We are still able to be friends and I want that.”

“Things will get better,” Janet assured her, “I know how bad this feels but it will get better.”

 

Daniel woke up and slid his hand over to pull Sha’re close, when he encountered an empty space. 

Panic hit him and he was suddenly afraid that he’d dreamed her being alive and safe. Reaching to grab the phone, he caught a picture frame and relaxed seeing the photo of them at Cassie’s birthday barbecue then he remembered the events of yesterday. She was really alive and safe on Earth but she was still gone from his life and Daniel dropped the picture turning over, just trying to go back to sleep. At least asleep, he didn’t have to think about it, he didn’t have to think about how his wife had left him. 

Jack had stayed for several hours last night. They’d eaten several pizzas and drank soda since Jack was driving and Daniel was still on strong painkillers for his leg. It was after midnight when Daniel asked him to leave.

As he tried to get back to sleep, all he could think of was how sad she looked as she told him they couldn’t be together anymore. Despite how calm he’d taken it, he just wanted to grab her, hold onto her and beg her not to do this. But he knew deep down this was best and she would be happier just as his friend.

Even if he wouldn’t be.

 

Jack woke up, wondering where that noise was coming from. Staggering out of his bed, he walked into his kitchen to find Sha’re cooking with the radio up full blast.

“Sha’re,” he called, frowning as she didn’t answer, “SHA’RE!!!!!!!!!”

“Good morning,” she smiled at him, turning the radio down, “Did I wake you?”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” his voice filled with sarcasm.

“I just wanted to make you breakfast to thank you for letting me stay here,” Sha’re said as she bounced around the kitchen.

“Okay,” Jack told her, “You know you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know,” Sha’re gave him a bright smile, “But I wanted to.”

Jack sighed and dropped into a seat, taking the plate she offered him, watching her carefully as she sat across from him eating her own breakfast.

 

Daniel saw Sha’re standing talking to one of the young airmen, he wasn't precisely sure what they were talking about but it was clear the young man was flirting with her.

“Dan’iel?” her voice brought him back to reality.

“Janet said you were here,” Daniel explained, “We’re all meeting up for lunch, if you want to join us.”

He frowned at the awkward silence before she smiled at him, “Of course.”

Daniel smiled back and motioned her along, “How’s being back at Jack’s?”

“Fine,” she answered softly.

They moved along quietly.

“How does your leg feel?” Sha’re asked, noticing he was using only a stick.

“The painkillers Janet gave me are great,” he shrugged as they reached the commissary.

As they joined everyone else for lunch, Daniel noticed how relaxed she was now. It had obviously been the best idea for them to split. Daniel allowed himself to smile; she was still in his life and he was grateful for that.


	8. Chimera

_"The Amulet is likely from the 12th dynastic period," Daniel said into the Dictaphone, "Inlaid markings suggest the royal house of Amu'net. Possibly a gift from the King and immediate family to commemorate a birth or coming of age or..."_

_"It's for luck," a new voice with a crisp English accent interrupted him, making Daniel turn around to see a slim pretty woman standing with long blonde curls and a soft smile on her face, "Royal goldsmiths made them for the King in the hopes that the flood waters would rise again in the Nile, granting them a bountiful crop," she finished._

_"Good guess," Daniel managed to say a little stunned._

_She smiled at him taking a step forward, "Doctor Jordan sent me a picture a few weeks ago; I suppose I had a bit of a head start."_

_Daniel stared at her, completely confused as to who this woman was._

_"Oh," she laughed, realising he had no idea who she was, "I'm Sarah Gardner."_

_Daniel smiled at her, "Hi, Sarah."_

 

Daniel groaned as his alarm clock started its incessant beeping, "Not yet."

He couldn’t understand what was going on, these dreams were just wrong. He spent his waking hours thinking of Sha’re but now he was having dreams of Sarah. Checking the clock he sighed, he had to get to the SGC so he could technically check the team leaving for P3E 677 were fully debriefed, his real reason was to see Sha’re before she went off-world for the next week. 

The only reason he wasn't going absolutely insane about her leaving Earth was, firstly Sha’re would kill him if he tried to block her going and secondly, because SG2 were accompanying the archaeological team. Daniel knew Ferretti would take care of Sha’re, Ferretti adored her. With a sigh, Daniel headed to the base deciding he’d get his coffee there; he really needed it this morning.

*********************************************

"Hey," Jack greeted Daniel as he entered the lift.

"Hey."

"Did you hear Carter’s got a boyfriend?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, she mentioned she was seeing someone."

"You have to feel sorry for the guy," Jack shook his head sadly, making Daniel frown.

"What does that mean?" Daniel jumped to Sam’s defence.

"Well think about it, Danny," Jack replied, "Carter is not only good-looking but she’s a genius who saves the planet on a regular basis, and deals with me, you and Teal’c daily."

Daniel thought about this for a second and sighed, "Poor guy."

 

"See I know what the tablet is supposed to say, I just can't seem to finish translating it," Daniel explained to Teal’c as they were working out, his dreams had increased over the past week and it was beginning to get to him.

Teal’c looked at his friend, "Perhaps the location of The Lost City was not the answer in your mind that you were searching for after all. Since I now require sleep, I have developed an interest in the concept of dreams. There is much research to study on the matter."

Daniel decided to walk into it and turned to Teal’c, "Okay Sigmund, what are my dreams about?"

"Since your friend Sarah was taken as a host by Osiris, you have been unable to save her which is reminiscent to what happened with Sha’re," Teal’c said, "Perhaps that is the focus of your sub-conscious desires." 

"You think something I knew while I was ascended could help?" Daniel asked. 

"Most often dreams are the minds way of dealing with desires that cannot be fulfilled," Teal’c told him. 

Daniel sighed, "So basically I'm never going to get another good nights’ sleep ever again." 

"With all of your past experiences, Daniel Jackson," Teal’c replied, "I do not know how you have slept well before now." 

"Thank you, Teal'c," Daniel grimaced as he headed away, "This session has been disturbing on many levels."

 

The next day, Daniel thought about Teal’c’s words as he sat in his office. The former Jaffa was right, just like Sam had been when she’d reminded him he had a lot of issues. His relationship with Sarah had ended because he’d been blind to her needs and because of the same thing, he’d lost his wife. Sha’re had been right, he wanted them to be like they’d been on Abydos when she was young and naïve to relationships, where he was a teacher to her as opposed to them being equals. Once he resolved this bizarre situation with his dreams, he’d have to apologise to Sha’re.

*********************************************

Sha’re heard about Daniel’s nocturnal visitor accidentally. She had been in the infirmary for her post-mission medical when she had overheard two of the nurses discussing the events of that morning as she was leaving. She had stopped them, asking where Daniel was; relieved to find out he was safe, resting in a private room. Seeing him dozing, with the burn in the middle of his forehead sent a sharp pain through her heart as she realised Ammonet had once done the same thing to him through her.

"Hey," Daniel murmured when he opened his eyes to see her hovering in the doorway.

"I heard what happened. How do you feel?" Sha’re asked, taking the seat beside him.

"Better now I’ve finally had some sleep," he grinned, before frowning seeing her eyes drift to the aftermath of Osiris’s attack, "It looks worse than it is."

"Was that the same after Ammonet…" she trailed off as Daniel caught her hand.

"That wasn't your fault," he reminded her.

"I never realised," Sha’re whispered, gently touching the burn before gasping as he grimaced, "Am I hurting you?"

"I’m fine," he assured her, "But I was hoping you would do something for me."

"And what is that?" Sha’re asked with an arch smile.

Daniel smiled back; he was glad she could tease him and that they could be friends.

"We got Osiris," Daniel explained, "And we managed to remove him from Sarah. I was hoping you would talk to her and help her through this."

"Of course," Sha’re smiled, she knew that this woman had been special to him once and he felt responsible for her being taken, "But just now you should rest some more."

Daniel didn’t bother to hide his yawn, "Sure."

Sha’re watched as he dropped off to sleep again. She leaned over to gently kiss his forehead, missing the smile that touched his lips but standing just outside Janet noticed it and smiled to herself.

 

Sha’re stood just back from where Sarah lay, allowing Daniel to sit with his friend. She studied the woman who had once been his lover, she was very beautiful with her blonde hair and pale alabaster skin, making Sha’re feel slightly self-conscious about her own looks. Daniel had always said he found her beautiful but Sha’re had never really understood why. It started her to wonder why Daniel had married her when he could have returned to Earth to be with Sarah. When Sarah awoke, Sha’re watched feeling both jealous and sad, watching Daniel rock his ex-girlfriend, soothing her distress.

"Sha’re," she heard him call to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Sha’re entered the room properly and gave Sarah as friendly a smile as she could manage.

"Sarah, this is Sha’re," Daniel introduced them, "Sha’re is…" he hesitated slightly, looking up at her before deciding on, "A friend. She can help you."

"How?" Sarah asked caustically, "Can she erase the past few years from my memory? Because if she can, get her to remove the memory of us dating too."

Seeing the hurt look that crossed Daniel’s face, Sha’re stepped forward and touched his shoulder, "Dan’iel, you should tell Janet that Sarah is awake. I will stay with her."

Daniel looked worried for a moment but nodded, "Sure."

Sha’re waited until Daniel was out of hearing range before turning to the blonde who was staring angrily at the wall.

"I know you are in pain, I know you are angry," Sha’re said sharply, "But do not take that out on Dan’iel. He only wishes to help you."

"How do you know how I feel?" Sarah snapped.

"Because," Sha’re said very softly, revealing the scar she bore, "I have been where you are."

 

Daniel stood outside the small room watching as his ex-girlfriend and his wife…ex-wife, he hated that, talked. He knew Sha’re well enough to know she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Sarah’s feelings but she would stop Sarah from burying herself in self-pity. 

"So why aren’t you two still together?" Janet asked Daniel as he gazed at Sha’re.

"Janet, please don’t go through this again," Daniel sighed, "We just weren’t working."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Could you just check Sarah?" Daniel asked, moving back over to listen in on Sha’re and Sarah.

"Hi, Sarah," Janet said walking in, "I’m Dr Fraiser; I’m just going to see how you’re doing before I release you from my care for a few hours."

Daniel stepped out the room with Sha’re as Janet checked Sarah.  


"Thank you," Daniel said to her, "For doing this."

Sha’re gave a small smile, "I am glad to, I just wish I had had someone to do the same for me."

Daniel tried to say something but he couldn’t find the words, Sha’re touched his arm.

"I did not mean it like that, Dan’iel," she told him, "I know you would have been there for me if things had been different. If…" she trailed off, "But together we can help Sarah return to her life."

*********************************************

Sarah sat on the ground, staring out across the horizon, "It’s very beautiful here."

"Yes, it is," Sha’re replied, "When I first came to Earth I would sit here and think."

Sarah frowned, wondering if she’d heard Sha’re right, "You’re not from Earth?"

"And you find this unusual?" Sha’re laughed.

"Come to think of it, not really," Sarah sighed, "So, how did you get to Earth and how the hell do you know Daniel?"

"Dan’iel opened the _Chappa-aii_ ," Sha’re explained, "And he came with the first team to Abydos." 

Sarah’s eyes widened, "That’s where Anubis found the eye, he destroyed…" she trailed off, seeing the sadness in Sha’re’s eyes, "Oh God, I’m so sorry."

"It was not your fault," Sha’re told the other woman, "The Goa’uld do not consult their hosts before acting."

"So, how did you end up here?" Sarah asked, "I mean this is a long way from your home."

"I came here after my husband died," Sha’re answered evasively.

"How’d you know Daniel then?" Sarah asked.

"I taught him to speak Abydonian," Sha’re continued to answer carefully.

"Yeah that sounds like Daniel," Sarah laughed, slightly bitter, "Learning all he can takes precedence."

"That is not fair," Sha’re frowned at the other woman, "Dan’iel is a good man who is trying to help you."

"Well you didn’t date him," Sarah told Sha’re, "Coming second to his studies was never the best relationship to have."

"I never dated Dan’iel," Sha’re sighed, knowing she had to reveal the truth, "But I was married to him."

Sarah turned and stared at the young woman who was now staring out at the distance.  


"Your marriage…"

"Did not work here on Earth," Sha’re replied, "We should return to the infirmary. Janet will be looking for you."

Sarah had no time to ask the questions that suddenly filled her mind as Sha’re moved away to re-enter the base.

 

"She’s really nice," Sarah said as Daniel sat with her, waiting for Janet to bring her latest test results.

"Janet’s the best," Daniel shrugged.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I meant Sha’re."

"Oh," Daniel didn’t look at her, "Sha’re’s a wonderful woman."

"And yet you’re no longer married to her," Sarah said, recognising the tightening of his shoulders, "What’s that all about?"

"Sarah…" Daniel frowned.

"I’m not one to talk though," Sarah shrugged, "My last few relationships ended so well."

"Let’s just say your assessment of me being an idiot is right," Daniel told her.

Sarah laughed, "You know you are brilliant, Daniel. You are a leader in your field but when it comes to relationships you have to get your head out of your books."

"I’m sorry," Daniel told her, "I really was an idiot when we were together and I pushed you away when I should have been grateful you even talked to me."

Sarah smiled, "You really have no idea sometimes," she slipped her arms around him in a hug, pleased when he hugged her back.

Neither saw Sha’re standing across the other side of the infirmary, watching them.

*********************************************

Sha’re sniffed as she finished writing her report. She knew she shouldn’t be upset, she’d instigated their separation but seeing Daniel with Sarah in his arms, had hit her hard.

"Sha’re?" Sam called.

Sha’re quickly brushed away her tears and threw some water on her face, "I am here, Sam."

"Good," Sam appeared before frowning, seeing the redness around Sha’re’s eyes, "What’s wrong?"

"It is nothing," Sha’re sighed, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see if you were joining us for dinner," Sam told her, "Since Pete’s here, I thought I’d stay around for a bit."

"I am not hungry," Sha’re told her, "But thank you."

Sam gave her a suspicious look and grabbed the spare chair, "I know I’m not Janet, but you can talk to me, Sha’re."

"I know," Sha’re sighed.

"Then what’s wrong?" Sam asked.

"He still loves her," Sha’re sighed, "I knew this from the moment she woke up. I do not know why I am so upset, we are no longer married. I was the one who decided that we should no longer be together."

Sam reached out and gently squeezed the other woman’s shoulder, "But you still love him."

Sha’re nodded.

"I don’t know what to say, Sha’re," Sam admitted, "But I do know that Sarah’s going back to England in a few days."

"Is Dan’iel going too?" Sha’re whispered.

"Of course not," Sam smiled, "Come on and get something to eat."

Sha’re nodded and joined Sam, "Thank you."

Sam grinned at her, "No problem."

 

Sarah hugged Daniel, "Thank you."

"Make sure you keep in touch," Daniel told her, "Especially if you need to talk."

"I will," Sarah promised before turning to Sha’re who had just arrived, "Sha’re, it was wonderful to meet you. And thank you for talking to me about everything."

Sha’re gave a half-smile, "I am glad I could help."

"Excuse me," a young man interrupted them, "Dr Jackson, Dr Gardener’s car is here."

"Thank you, Airman," Daniel nodded before turning back to Sarah, "Are you sure you’re ready?"

"I have to go home at some point," Sarah shrugged, "And I think if I don’t do it now it will just get harder. General Hammond spoke to me about joining to help in the fight against them. I think after I’ve had some time to readjust, I’ll be back."

Sha’re bit her lip as she saw Daniel smile, "That’s great, Sarah. The moment you’re ready just call and we’ll be happy to have you here."

Sarah gave Daniel one more hug, "Get your head out your books, Daniel," she whispered in his ear, "Maybe you’ll find someone waiting."

Letting him go, she gave Sha’re a last smile before getting into the car waiting for her. As she drove away, she waved slightly at them.

"Dan’iel," Sha’re said softly, interrupting him as he watched Sarah’s car leave, "We have a briefing to go to."

Daniel nodded and they headed back down into the base. As they stood in the elevator, Daniel licked his lips.

"Sha’re."

"Yes?"

"I…" he paused before deciding he couldn’t do this to her, she was happier without him, "I was looking over the stuff you brought back, you did a great job."

Sha’re smiled at his compliment, "Ferretti has decided I am as aggravating as you when it comes to work."

Daniel laughed, "Well, annoying these military types is a perk of the job."

Sha’re joined in his laughter and as they walked to the briefing room, she wondered if things could be different before she remembered how he’d hugged Sarah and sadness set in again. She’d split them up and she had to live with that decision.


	9. Heroes

“General,” Daniel said as he paced in front of Hammond’s desk, “I understand we all have to let them talk to us but I’m not sure letting them talk to Sha’re is a good idea.”

Hammond sighed, he’d already had to go through this several times with Jack, “Dr Jackson, Sha’re is one of the people they specifically wish to speak to. Both Sha’re and Teal’c are not native to this planet. However,” he continued, stopping Daniel before he could say anything, “As you are still technically her husband, if you are by her side throughout the entire interview, you can make sure nothing is said to distress her.”

“Thank you,” Daniel said before leaving the room.

Hammond sighed; this camera crew were going to be far too much trouble.

 

Sha’re sat across from Bregman with Daniel beside her, his arm resting loosely and protectively around her waist. She’d been surprised that Daniel insisted on being with her during this but as she thought about it then it wasn’t that surprising, Daniel was still very protective of her, even though they were no longer husband and wife.

“I’m going to be with you through this interview,” Daniel told her before Bregman and his crew had joined them, “So if you get uncomfortable in any way tell me.”

“Of course,” she frowned confused, “Why…”

“As far as anyone outside the base is concerned we’re still…” he trailed off, “You know.”

“Married, Dan’iel,” she had told him.

“Exactly,” Daniel nodded sadly.

So now they were sitting, pretending to still be a couple so no one would try and challenge her right to stay here.

“Okay, Mrs Jackson,” Bregman started.

“Sha’re,” she told him.

Bregman smiled, already completely entranced by her, “Sha’re, this will just be very informal,” he continued his explanation, “If you don’t feel comfortable with any of the questions just tell me and I’ll move on.”

“Of course,” Sha’re nodded.

Bregman indicated to the young man with the camera to start filming, “Sha’re, you are a native of the planet Abydos which was the first place the SGC ever visited.”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“And somehow you have ended up living here on Earth married to Dr Jackson; could you tell us the story?”

Sha’re laughed, “My home was a desert, long ago Ra took many humans from Earth to work in his mines. Once the Tauri rebelled…”

“I’m sorry who?” Bregman interrupted.

“Us,” Daniel supplied, “Humans from Earth are called Tauri by the Gould.”

“When the Tauri rebelled,” Sha’re continued her story, “Ra outlawed reading and writing upon Abydos but there were some who defied this and kept writings of Ra’s true origin. When Dan’iel arrived, he wore an Udjat with the symbol of Ra upon it. Since no one would dare wear such a thing unless he was connected with our God we assumed Ra had sent them.”

“Then the members of the team were assumed to be messengers from Ra?” Bregman was fascinated, he may have read it in the files but hearing it from her was enthralling.

“Dan’iel tried to communicate with my father, using symbols but my father assumed it was a sign that Ra was to be appeased and so he offered the most valuable gift he had,” Sha’re explained, “Me.”

Bregman frowned slightly, “And this doesn’t bother you that you were given away?”

“Dan’iel stopped the ceremony from being completed, not understanding why I was sent to him,” Sha’re smiled softly, “He tried to explain where they had come from using drawings but as they were outlawed, I was not supposed to look at them,” a slight mischievous look filled her eyes, “I however did and drew the symbol for Earth. For some reason I knew I could trust him and took him to the cave my mother had shown me just before she died.”

“And that was where you learned her language?” Bregman directed his question to Daniel.

Daniel nodded, “I started reading the walls and Sha’re corrected my pronunciation. We worked on it and by the end of the night we could talk to each other.”

“When he and Jack…Colonel O’Neill were taken by Ra, I organised my brother and his friends to save them,” Sha’re took over the story, “By that night, I realised I loved him,” she turned and looked up at her ex-husband’s deep blue eyes, caught for a moment, “Once we had defeated Ra, Dan’iel stayed with me.”

Caught by her dark soulful eyes, Daniel leaned down and gently kissed the side of her mouth. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, almost drawing each other into another kiss before they realised what they were doing and turned back to Bregman who had turned his attention to the camera, pretending to not see the couple.

“From that day you were married for one year when Colonel O’Neill returned to Abydos,” Bregman hesitated slightly, “This was the day…”

“I was captured by Apophis,” Sha’re’s voice became a monotone and Daniel’s arm tightened around her waist.

“If you don’t want to continue we can stop,” Bregman said, seeing the sadness and pain fill her eyes.

“No,” Sha’re swallowed slightly, “I was…He put…I became host to Ammonet, his queen.”

“And about two and half years later you were thought killed by Teal’c?” Bregman continued.

Daniel sighed relieved; he either didn’t know about Shifu or was sensitive enough not to ask.

“Ammonet tried to kill Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered, “Teal’c’s only way to save him was to shoot me.”

“How did you get here?” Bregman asked.

“I do not know,” Sha’re found the lie so easy these days, “My next memory is of my younger brother on my home planet last year. He took me to my father who called Jack and he brought me here to be close to the people who knew and loved my husband.”

“And then Dr Jackson was discovered alive a few months ago,” Bregman laughed, “Quite an interesting trait you two have.”

Sha’re laughed also, making Daniel smile and the interview was over.

 

Sam frowned as they stood trying to decipher the script from the drone. Daniel stood across from her with Sha’re just to one side, both had almost identical frowns as they scanned the screen.

“You know Bregman actually had the nerve to suggest that all that archive video footage I gave him was boring,” Daniel said as he mused over what he was seeing.

Sha’re bit her lip slightly as Sam tried to work out how to answer that.

“He seemed very interested in my story,” Sha’re smiled.

“Really?” Sam laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Daniel grinned, “He’s a fully paid up member of her fan club.”

Sha’re blushed slightly before swatting him on the arm.

“Ah,” Sam fixed the connection, “There.”

“This is mostly just technical stuff,” Daniel told her as Sha’re leaned over him to get a better view.

Sam smiled to herself, despite the fact they were ‘just friends’ they spent a lot of time around each other and no matter how small it seemed, they almost always touched each other.

“Anything jump out at you?” Sam moved back to the topic.

Daniel looked at it intently, “Well, here's where it encountered SG-13. Uh-oh ...”

Sam glanced at Sha’re who returned her worried look, “What...what...Uh-Oh?”

Daniel licked his lips, “Well, after it engaged shields and weapons it activated a long range communicator.”

*********************************************

Sha’re was in the infirmary when they returned from the planet. Janet was studying both her and Sam’s blood to see what the effects of the Goa’uld dying within them would be long term, so she had to give a sample every month. Hearing the chaos, she saw Jack being wheeled in and waited to hear Janet’s voice snapping out orders but her voice never came. Suddenly Sha’re saw the Doctor appear but it wasn't in the way she expected. She stared in horror as she saw Janet’s body being taken to the morgue, a staff blast covered the doctor’s chest; the same as one had once covered hers. Moving closer to overhear the ones who had minor injuries, she discovered Daniel had been with Janet when she died. Quickly she excused herself and went hunting for him.

 

Sha’re stood at the door to SG1’s locker room, wondering what to say to comfort him as she watched him rip off and toss his jacket into his locker.

“Dan’iel,” she whispered.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Daniel said, his voice muffled as he rooted around in his locker.

“I came to make sure you were alright,” she told him softly as she walked over to where he stood.

“I’m fine,” he answered curtly, still not turning to look at her.

“Dan’iel…”

“I don’t want to talk,” he snapped.

Sha’re lightly touched his shoulder, the gentle pressure enough to make him turn to face her, “I did not come to make you talk.”

“Then what?” he asked defeated.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace; Daniel buried his face against her neck as he started to shake. His tears slipped down his cheeks into her hair and he held onto her like a lifeline. Sha’re pushed back her own sadness at the loss of her friend, focussing instead on comforting the man Sha’re knew she would never stop loving.

“I have to get cleaned up,” Daniel whispered after a few minutes, “Then I have to debrief.”

Sha’re nodded not letting go of him for a few more moments before she stepped back. Reaching over, she gently brushed away a stray tear that was making its way slowly along his jaw, “I will go and see the others. Will you be in your office once you have debriefed?”

Daniel nodded.

“I will come and see you then,” Sha’re stretched up on her tiptoes and gently kissed his forehead before she slipped away.

 

Sha’re had checked on Jack, who was still resting, before going to see Teal’c. Teal’c had been ready to Kel-no-reem so he could meditate on the loss of his friend, Sha’re had hugged him quickly before she had went to see Sam. Neither woman had spoken, instead they hugged each other for a long time before Sam pulled away, she had to tell Cassie the news and Sha’re needed to look in on Daniel once more. 

Sha’re found him staring at a piece of paper on his desk with blank eyes, without a word she walked over to where he sat and pulled him to her. Daniel’s arms slid around her waist, his head rested against her breast and she felt him start to cry before he uttered a sound. Sha’re held him close, rocking him; every so often pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

“Thank you,” Daniel whispered as he pulled back from her warm embrace.

“I am your friend remember?” Sha’re gave him a sad smile, “Now have you eaten since your return?”

Daniel shook his head.

“I will get you something,” she told him, stopping when he caught her hand, “Dan’iel?”

Daniel stood up and looked into her eyes, “Thank you,” he whispered, moving closer to her, Sha’re caught her breath, slightly disappointed as he only kissed her cheek.

“You are welcome,” she managed to smile before she left him alone once more.

*********************************************

Sha’re stood beside Daniel during the memorial service. She was focussed on remaining in control, not wanting to start crying here and now because she knew if she did then she wouldn’t stop.

As Sam took the podium to give the eulogy, Sha’re felt Daniel touch her hand. She turned to him and Daniel placed his arm around her drawing her close, letting her rest against him as they drew comfort from each others presence.

 

Sha’re helped tidy away the remnants of the wake, it was confusing to her the way people kept laughing every so often. Things like this on Abydos were solemn, filled with silences that she hated. 

“It’s the Colonel’s way,” Sam had explained to her, “To remember the person we loved and how good they made our life when they were with us.”

“That is a good idea,” Sha’re gave a sad smile.

Now everyone had left for the evening, with the exception of Daniel who was helping Jack put away some things in the garage. Finally everything was back to normal and Sha’re retreated to her room. Alone, with no one around that needed her to stay strong, Sha’re sank onto the bed and felt her tears start to fall.

“Sha’re,” Daniel called, softly knocking before looking in, “I’m about…” he trailed off seeing her crying; entering the room he knelt in front of her, “Hey.”

“I am sorry,” Sha’re sniffed.

“For what?” Daniel asked before suddenly realising, “You haven’t cried since this happened have you?”

Sha’re shook her head, “You all needed me not to, Janet was always strong for us all, I tried to do that for you.”

“You’re allowed to need us,” Daniel brushed her tears away before sliding his arms around her.

Sha’re rested against him, her tears soaking his shirt as he held her tightly.

“Shh,” Daniel murmured rocking her, “Sha’re, you shouldn’t have held this back. You should have talked to one of us.” 

You should have talked to me, he silently added.

After a while her sobs faded and Daniel loosened his hold on her, Sha’re sniffed slightly, looking into his eyes unable to tear her own away as he gently stroked her cheek. They moved in unison catching each other in a deep kiss. Sha’re’s arms moved around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, within moments they fell back onto the bed.

 

Daniel lay watching her sleep in the early morning light. He’d forgotten how good it felt to wake up beside her. Sha’re murmured in her sleep, cuddling closer to him and Daniel sighed; this just being friends was hell. He was still as deeply in love with her as he’d ever been, he needed her. His fingers lightly trailed against her tanned shoulder before he gently played with the black curls hanging across her neck. They’d had major problems trying to live together but maybe what they’d needed was time apart.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered as she opened her eyes.

“Morning,” he whispered back before kissing her, pleased she accepted it readily; “We need to talk.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“Do you want to get dressed first?” Daniel asked, his hand still trailing across her shoulder.

“I am comfortable here,” she smiled.

Daniel smiled back, that boded well, “Okay, Sha’re the thing is…I love you and I can’t be just friends with you. I need you too much for that.”

“I love you too,” she admitted, “But we could not be married here.”

“I think I may have an idea,” Daniel smiled, “We get to know each other again, properly this time.”

“How?” Sha’re asked, she wanted desperately to get her husband back but after some of the rows they’d had before their split, she was scared of going back to the anger.

“We date,” Daniel said, “I know this sounds strange but we spend time together with no pressure at all. After you can come back here, or you can stay with me some nights and we learn how to be with each other again. What do you think?”

Sha’re stared at him for a few seconds before kissing him, “I think I want to try Dan’iel. I do not want to lose you again.”

Daniel closed his eyes relieved, wrapping her in his arms once more.

 

Sha’re closed her eyes as the water cascaded down soaking her, she couldn’t get rid of her smile. The past few months sleeping alone had made her so sad, she would reach out to hold her husband at least once a night to find he wasn't there. Last night she’d slept completely relaxed for the first time in months cuddled up against her lover, though at first she was afraid that this morning he would pull away from her but he didn’t.

This would be different for her, her marriage had been ordered by her father and she had just been extremely lucky to be marrying Daniel, so the Tauri concept of dating was unusual to her. However she was willing to try.

 

“Good morning,” Jack said with an amused grin as Daniel entered the kitchen, “Good to see you.”

Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend, “Leave it, Jack.”

Jack shrugged, “Where’s Sha’re?”

“In the shower,” Daniel replied as he made himself some coffee.

“So, are you guys back together?” Jack demanded, “Or is she going to end up depressed as hell tonight?”

“We’re together,” Daniel told him, tilting his head to one side, “Kinda.”

Jack frowned, “Explain.”

“We’re…” he hesitated, “Dating.”

“Dating?” Jack repeated, “Did I hear that right?”

“I know how strange it sounds,” Daniel said taking a sip of coffee, “But we’ve never exactly done anything conventionally. We need to get to know each other again and have somewhere to escape to. Look, I love her but I don’t want to end up the way we were a few months ago.”

“Good,” Jack smiled; this was going to be interesting.


	10. The Lost City

Daniel lay watching the woman asleep beside him with a smile on his face. Every so often she would sigh softly in her deep slumber as she curled up against him. They had been ‘dating’ for two weeks, two weeks where he felt alive again. 

Their first date had been wonderful, Sam had found out his plans as she was the ‘fashion consultant’ while Jack had decided to be annoying by giving Daniel the whole ‘what are your intentions’ speech.

They’d had dinner at a restaurant Daniel had discovered not long after he’d originally returned to Earth, during one of his many sleepless nights before they’d went for a walk through the park. As they talked it seemed so free and easy, the way it had been in the beginning and they laughed while teasing one another. As the night drew to a close Daniel took her back to Jack’s, knowing that Jack, Sam and Teal’c were all watching through the window.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her, pushing back a stray curl from her face.

“For what?” Sha’re asked, a little confused.

“For forgiving me,” Daniel replied, “For taking me back and giving me another chance.”

Sha’re touched his cheek before moving to him and initiating a deep kiss. Daniel held her close finally managing to let her go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Daniel breathed.

“Tomorrow?” Sha’re asked, slightly confused that he was leaving.

“I don’t want to rush this,” Daniel explained, “I don’t want to lose you again. So we should make sure we don’t overdo things on our first…‘date’.”

A shy smile covered her face, “You are still…” she hesitated, remembering how Sam had described Daniel when they had talked of the night Sha’re had been given to Daniel, “A gentleman.”

Daniel dropped his eyes for a second before giving her one last kiss, “Goodnight, my love.”

That had been the only date that had ended with him taking her back to Jack’s. Every other night they’d spent together.

 

Sha’re woke to the smell of breakfast being made and smiled, stretching. They’d spent last night watching films, Daniel showing her some of his favourites, some that she never would have guessed he would have enjoyed.

“Good morning,” Daniel smiled as he leaned over and brushed his lips to hers, “You have good timing. Breakfast is ready.”

“Good,” Sha’re grinned back, sliding into her seat.

As they ate they talked generally, Daniel excitedly telling her about what SG-2 had discovered on P3X-439. Sha’re loved listening to him as he spoke with such passion at what they may find on that planet.

“I’m going to talk to Jack about going there,” Daniel said when he finished explaining.

“Assuming you can get his attention away from his puzzle,” Sha’re laughed.

“I could kill Sam for getting him started on that,” Daniel grimaced, “It’s hard enough getting his attention at the best of times.”

“He keeps trying to get me to help him,” Sha’re laughed again at his annoyance, “But I am not very good at those things.”

“We could always practice a bit,” Daniel suggested.

Sha’re gave him a smile, “It may take time away from other enjoyable activities.”

Daniel laughed, “Eat up, we’re due in soon.”

Sha’re nodded, “I need to get some fresh clothing.”

Daniel licked his lips nervously, “Maybe you should leave some stuff here?”

Sha’re’s eyes widened, knowing this was a step closer to them becoming husband and wife again, a step she wasn’t sure she was ready to take.

“Maybe,” she replied continuing to eat, “Maybe.”

*********************************************

Jack grimaced as he saw the glider coming down, round at them, “Ah crap!” he cried, knowing they had no choice, “Alright then, what?” 

Daniel made a run for the device but Jack grabbed him, “No, no, no, no, no!” Jack shoved Daniel hard against the wall. 

“Jack, somebody has to do it,” Daniel cried, “The answer is in there. If we don't find the Lost City we're as good as dead. Let me do it.” 

“What about Sha’re? Are you going to abandon her because you felt something was more important?” Jack snapped, “And who does the translating, when you go Ancient?” he continued as the gliders started shooting, forcing them to huddle closer together protecting their heads. 

Daniel looked away, stinging from Jack’s accusation especially as he knew it was true, he would be abandoning her for his ‘work’ the one thing he’d promised himself he’d never do. 

Daniel turned back to his friend when Jack threw his hat at him. 

“In fact you're the one person who CAN do it,” Jack snapped.

“Jack!!!!!!!” Daniel screamed as Jack threw himself into the device.

 

Sha’re watched Jack as he wandered around the house.

“Wouldn’t you rather be at Daniel’s?” Jack snapped, irritated at her silent worrying.

Sha’re looked at him with wide eyes, making him feel really bad about yelling at her, “If I am bothering you,” she said, mustering all her dignity, “I shall be reading in my room.”

Before he could apologise, she left him standing alone. Sha’re curled up on her bed and annoyed with Jack she opened her book staring at the same page. She heard Sam arrive and not long after she heard Daniel’s voice. Sha’re waited for a few moments, allowing the team some time alone together. Entering the living room, she was happy to find all four members of SG1 sitting around. Daniel who had a bottle of beer in one hand grinned when he saw her and Sha’re gracefully settled on his lap, giving him a quick kiss, wincing at the taste of beer.

“Sorry, Sha’re,” Jack told her.

Sha’re nodded at him but before she could say anything, someone knocked on the door.

“Thank God,” Jack jumped up, “Pizza,” finding Hammond standing there, Jack stared at him, “Well you're not the usual delivery boy.”

“Is this a good time?” Hammond asked.

Jack stepped back, “It's always a good time for you sir. Come on in. Let me get you a chair.” 

Sam jumped to attention, “General.”

Hammond smiled at her softly, “At ease, Major. Please.”

Jack pulled a chair over and placed it down, “There you go, sir.”

Hammond sat down, “I'm glad to find you all here,” he gave the bottle Jack was holding a quick wave, “You wouldn't happen to have another one of those?”

“I would. I hope you like Guinness, Sir,” Jack grabbed a six-pack and passed one to his Commanding Officer, “I find it a refreshing substitute for....food.”

They all sat waiting to find out why Hammond had joined them; Daniel absently rubbing the small of Sha’re’s back.

Hammond took a drink before finally telling them why he was there, “I've been relieved of command.” 

They sat in stunned silent; Jack finally found his voice first, “What?”

“The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three month review process,” Hammond explained to them. 

“Three months?” Daniel cried, making Sha’re jump.

“During which time, a newly formed Government department will take the place of Stargate Command,” the General continued.

Sam stared at him shocked, “But Sir, the Colonel. We don't have much time.”

“How could this happen?” Teal’c demanded.

Daniel’s eyes narrowed, “Kinsey.”

“That man,” Sha’re snarled before cursing him in Abydonian, making Daniel turn to her in shock.

“What did she say?” Jack asked curiously at Daniel’s shocked expression.

“Something not even I would,” Teal’c said, also staring in amazement at the young woman.

Sha’re blushed slightly, “It is my opinion.”

 

Early the next day, Sha’re watched Daniel as he spoke with the woman who was to take over the SGC. She cared a great deal for Hammond; he had been someone she could look to for both help and guidance. Now this stranger was supposed to lead.

“Sha’re,” Daniel’s voice interrupted her musing and she turned to see him looking at her expectantly.

Sha’re smiled and joined him, “I need you to find some files for me.”

“Of course,” Daniel took her hand and turned to their new leader, “Sha’re, this is Dr Elizabeth Weir. Dr Weir, this is Sha’re…”

“Your wife,” Weir smiled, “From the planet Abydos. That’s a story I’d love to hear directly from you.”

Sha’re laughed, squeezing Daniel’s hand tightly, “I would be the best one to tell you it. However, it will have to wait. There are more important things going on.”

“Like Jack’s life,” Daniel continued.

Before they could say anymore, the Stargate started to dial and Bra’tac arrived.

*********************************************

“Be careful,” Sha’re told Daniel as SG1 were readying to go find the Lost City, “I want you all back.”

Daniel held Sha’re tightly, “Be careful here too. Kinsey isn’t your friend and I don’t know about Weir yet.”

“I know, Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered to him, “But there is no need to worry about me,” she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I wish to speak to Jack before you all leave.”

Daniel let her go watching as she went to Jack.

“Hey,” Jack greeted her.

Sha’re looked at him unable to say what she wanted, feeling tears sting her eyes, knowing it was very possible she’d never see him again.

“Come here,” Jack pulled her into a hug, “Now listen to me. Don’t give up on Daniel, you mean everything to him.”

“Jack,” Sha’re whispered.

“Honey, you were a ray of light when I needed it most,” Jack told her, “I love you so much, Sha’re. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself and look after Daniel.”

Sha’re started crying and hugged him again, “Please come back.”

Jack gently kissed her forehead, “You better go see Daniel again. And I’ll see you soon.”

 

Sha’re frowned as the Gate opened, blocking Kinsey trying to escape.

“Anubis is making sure we cannot flee,” she told Weir, “We must hope that SG1 has found a way to stop him.”

Weir sighed, “All we can do is pray now because from what I’ve read it’s more than likely he won’t destroy us. He’ll take over the base.”

Sha’re didn’t reply, only nodding in agreement, she knew from personal experience exactly what the Goa’uld would do.

“Mrs Jackson,” Weir interrupted her thought, “The Stargate is supposed to shut down after a certain amount of time. If we can dial out to the beta site you are to go through with the team.”

“I am not leaving,” Sha’re told the other woman, “I refuse to hide away.”

“This is an order,” Weir told her.

“One I will not follow,” Sha’re replied, “Dr Weir, you are staying here and I would not leave General Hammond so I will not be leaving you.”

“Why?” Weir asked, “You’ve just met me.”

“My father taught me loyalty,” Sha’re explained, “I am loyal to the people in this base. I will also not hide from the Goa’uld and I will not leave you alone to face them.”

Weir smiled gratefully, “Okay. Then it looks like we stay here together and hope.”

“And if it comes to it,” Sha’re replied, “We fight.”

 

Sha’re caught the other woman’s arm as they listened to the report on what was happening.

“They did it,” Weir said in astonishment.

Sha’re laughed giddily, “I knew they would. They are the best.”

“I’m beginning to realise that,” Weir smiled before taking a deep breath, “I’d better get ready to talk to the President.”

As their new leader headed up to her office, Sha’re called to her.

“Yes, Mrs Jackson?”

“You are doing well,” Sha’re told her, “And please, call me Sha’re.”

Weir smiled at her, “Thank you,…Sha’re.”

*********************************************

Daniel wasn’t sure how he was managing to walk when his whole body was completely numb from the events they’d just witnessed. 

Teal’c had been the one to make them move so Bra’tac could get them back on the ship. Daniel had collapsed onto one of the bunks; his arms wrapped around his knees, thinking of the last thing his best friend had told him before losing the ability to speak.

“You know when we found her on Abydos, she was trying very hard to get over your death,” Jack had told him, “The day we found you again, I finally saw her smile the way I had back when you two first met. Make her smile like that again, Daniel.”

As they entered the elevator, heading back down into the depths of the SGC, Daniel was aware of Sam leaning against Teal’c; she’d been holding onto him since they’d left the cavern, trying to process everything that had just happened to their friend, their leader.

“O’Neill did what he always did,” Teal’c broke the silence finally, “Saved this world and protected those he loved most of all.”

“Someone should tell Sara,” Sam murmured, “She should know.”

Daniel wanted to scream that Jack wasn't dead but he couldn’t, because he wasn’t sure they’d ever find a way to get him back in their lifetime.

“I’ll do it,” Daniel told her in a monotone; “I’ve met her a few times so she does know me.”

Finally the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened to reveal Sha’re standing waiting for them. Daniel pushed past the other two and headed to her, grabbing her in a tight embrace while Sha’re held onto him.

“I was so worried about you,” she whispered softly, burying her face against his neck as her fingers slid through his hair.

“I’m fine,” Daniel whispered back, holding onto her just as tightly before he finally let her go.

Sha’re glanced at the others, “Where is Jack?”

All three members of SG1 dropped their eyes to the ground and Sha’re let out a soft cry of horror.

“He saved our lives,” Daniel told her, “He saved everyone.”

Sha’re sniffed slightly and buried her face against Daniel’s shoulder again, he gently kissed the top of her head.

“We have to go make our report,” Daniel told her.

Sha’re nodded and slipped her hand into his, walking with them refusing to leave his side.

 

Weir listened to their report awestruck, “Thank you, Dr Jackson. I want you to all go and see the doctor and then I don’t want to see you back here for a week. Is there anyone I need to contact for Colonel O’Neill? His file lists you, Dr Jackson as his next of kin.”

“I…” Daniel hesitated, “There’s his ex-wife. I’m going to talk to her myself.”

“Thank you,” Weir told him, her eyes showed she understood how painful this was for all of them, “You all need to rest. Dismissed.”

Sam and Teal’c both nodded and left while Daniel held back for a second, waiting for Sha’re, knowing she would accompany him. Sha’re was talking to Weir for a second before she joined him taking his hand in hers, walking along the corridors in silence. Sha’re stopped outside a VIP room and took him inside.

“What are we doing here?” Daniel sighed; he was too tired to talk about how he felt just now.

“We are here so you can let out what you need to before you see the doctor,” Sha’re stroked his cheek.

“Sha’re,” he sighed.

“Dan’iel,” she said sternly, “It is not good for you to hold it all in. You promised not to shut me out.”

“He saved us all,” Daniel whispered to her, “He could only say goodbye.”

Sha’re sniffed slightly herself and Daniel wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he let his tears slide down his cheeks into her hair, “We couldn’t do anything other than leave him there.”

“He protected us as he always did,” Sha’re reminded him, giving Daniel a gentle kiss before she wiped away her tears then wiped away his, “Once you have seen the doctor we can leave the base.”

“Come home with me tonight?” Daniel asked her.

“I will not leave your side, Dan’iel,” Sha’re promised.

*********************************************

Sha’re stood beside General Hammond during Jack’s memorial service, Daniel along with Sam placed the wreath for Jack in the event horizon of the Stargate. She’d spent the past few days staying with Daniel, helping him grieve for his best friend as she grieved for her surrogate big brother.

As everyone left the Gateroom at the end of the ceremony, Sha’re watched as Sam, Teal’c and Daniel gathered in front of the Stargate together.

“They will survive this,” Hammond said softly from her side.

Sha’re nodded softly, watching as Jonas moved to join the other members of SG1. All four stood together in silence for several minutes before they turned as one to head for the wake.

 

Sha’re sat on the steps of the patio, listening to the people inside swapping stories about Jack. She had been told earlier that day that she wasn’t allowed to stay alone and she was annoyed about it.

“Hi,” Daniel sat beside her, handing her a drink.

Sha’re rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes for a few moments.

“I heard that you can’t stay here,” Daniel broached the subject.

“Dan’iel…”

“Please come home with me,” he whispered, “Sha’re, I want to be your husband again.”

Sha’re looked up into his eyes seeing the hope there and dropped her head, “I cannot, Dan’iel. Not yet, it is too soon.”

“Oh,” Daniel whispered.

“Please understand,” she breathed, “I love you but I know if we rush into this then we will ruin this. It has only been a few weeks since we have been together again and I do not want to ruin this. Samantha has offered her spare room to me and I am going to move in with her.”

“I understand,” Daniel sighed.

Sha’re smiled in relief as she wrapped her arms around Daniel, kissing him softly before resting against him. They still had a lot to work through but they would work it out.


	11. New Order

Daniel stood nervously outside the house, relieved that Sha’re had agreed to accompany him, as the door opened he held up the teddy he’d brought, glad to see Wells smile.

“Hey come in,” the young man hobbled back from the door, allowing them inside, “Daniel, Sha’re, this is my wife Marcy,” he introduced.

“Hi,” Marcy smiled as she sat on the couch, her baby resting in her arms, “I’d love to give you a hug but…”

Daniel laughed as she trailed off taking the seat offered as Sha’re perched beside him.

Wells motioned to the baby, “This is my daughter.”

“She is beautiful,” Daniel smiled as Sha’re agreed, gazing at the tiny baby whose blue eyes were wide.

“Thanks,” Marcy beamed.

“I guess the ultrasound was wrong,” Daniel gave a half shrug.

Marcy laughed, “Yeah.”

“What’s her name?” Daniel asked.

Wells took a breath, “Janet.”

Sha’re gripped Daniel’s hand tightly and Daniel looked at the baby before smiling again, “That’s nice.”

“Could I hold her?” Sha’re asked softly.

Marcy smiled, “Of course.”

Very gently, Sha’re lifted the tiny bundle into her arms and took the seat Daniel quickly vacated for her. Daniel gazed at his wife as she softly whispered to the baby girl resting happily in her arms. He knew Sha’re had always wanted children, they’d tried hard during their year together but only heartache came from it. Sha’re had always been wonderful with any of the children on Abydos; whenever they had watched friends children, Sha’re was both caring and nurturing yet could discipline when necessary. She looked up from the baby and their eyes met, Daniel gave her a soft smile before he turned to speak to Wells some more.

 

Later that night, Daniel trailed his fingers across Sha’re’s arms as she lay staring at the bedside cabinet, lost in thought.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, softly kissing her shoulder.

“Nothing,” Sha’re sighed, still staring into space.

“You know I don’t believe you,” Daniel whispered, turning her to him, “I know today brought up some memories…”

“I never held my son, Dan’iel,” she cut him off, her voice barely above a whisper; “I was not able to be a mother to him. I am glad he is safe with my father and Skaara but…”

“But,” he encouraged her as she trailed off.

“I still want a child,” she told him, longing in her voice.

Daniel kissed her, “We can always try again.”

“No,” Sha’re shook her head, catching his hand as hurt filled his eyes, “Dan’iel, we are not ready just now.”

“I guess not,” he sighed, “But are we heading that way?”

Sha’re smiled and kissed him, “Yes, my love we are.”

Daniel slid his arms around her and pulled her close, “You know, we may not be ready for a child,” he softly kissed her, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t practice making one.”

Sha’re let out a soft giggle as his mouth descended on hers in a serious kiss.

 

Sha’re lay wide awake; her head resting against Daniel’s back, her arm draped over his waist. She’d been having trouble sleeping over the past few nights and had spent most of them either reading on the couch or just laying beside Daniel.

She slid away from her lover being careful not to wake him, why should he lose out on his sleep because she had insomnia she thought. Softly padding to the kitchen, Sha’re poured herself a glass of water, considering some things that had been going through her mind for the past few days.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to Sam for allowing her to stay in her spare room after Jack’s…Jack saving the world but as time had moved on Sha’re became convinced that it was time to take that step to become Daniel’s wife properly again.

Quickly downing the water, Sha’re smiled to herself at the decision she’d made before returning to bed. Daniel had turned in his sleep, his hand resting where she had been making her smile. Lifting his arm, she slid under drawing the covers back over her. She’d tell him tomorrow once he returned from his meeting, cuddling close to her husband, Sha’re smiled managing to fall asleep finally.

*********************************************

“You’re wrong,” Sha’re stated flatly.

Doctor Warner sighed, it wasn't he didn’t like Sha’re but whenever she didn’t agree with something she was extremely vocal in her opinion, “I’m afraid I’m not, Sha’re. I’ve done the test twice.”

Sha’re closed her eyes, dropping her head back against the pillows and sighing, “Why did this have to happen now?”

Warner gently patted her shoulder, “If you want I’ll check again.”

“Please,” Sha’re whispered. 

She watched as he left the room to repeat the test, this couldn’t be right. She hated that every time her life seemed to be settling down, something would send it spiralling out of control.

When Warner returned, Sha’re looked up at him hopefully.

“I’m sorry but you are pregnant, Sha're,” he told her. 

 

Sha’re felt herself start to bounce slightly as the car drew up to the mountain. She knew Weir was standing beside her, wondering why Sha’re was so hyper but Sha’re didn’t care, despite what Warner had told her she was still determined to complete the healing of her marriage.

When Daniel appeared from the car, Sha’re smiled meeting him with a hug.

“Hi,” he greeted giving her a quick kiss before turning to Weir, “It went well. The training will continue for the next few weeks and then we get to send them through the Gate, once we get the Gate back to normal operations.”

“Good work, Dr Jackson,” Weir smiled, “Dr Warner has told me that you have missed your annual check-up,” she laughed when she noticed his grimace, “So go to that first and I’ll see you in two days.”

Daniel nodded before slipping his arm around Sha’re and walking towards the elevator with her. 

“What do you want to do since I have a few days off?” he asked her.

Sha’re shrugged as they entered the infirmary leading him to a bed where they had to wait for Warner.

“Dan’iel,” she said standing in front of him and taking his hands, “I want to go home once you are finished.”

“Sure I’ll drive you to Sam’s…” he trailed off as she shook her head with a soft laugh.

“No, Dan’iel,” Sha’re held his hands tightly in hers, “I want to go home. Our home,” she clarified, smiling as the light shone in his eyes.

“Really?” Daniel asked in amazement.

Sha’re nodded, “I wish to be your wife again.”

Daniel grabbed her in a tight hug, making her laugh as he lifted her off the floor. He placed her back down, “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Dan’iel,” Sha’re rested her forehead against his, “My husband.”

 

Once Daniel’s check-up was finished, he took her home, totally giddy over the fact they were back together again properly. They were going to move her stuff back in the next day but for tonight they were celebrating. When they entered the house, Sha’re nervously licked her lips and led him to the couch.

“I need to tell you something,” Sha’re took a seat beside him, “This had nothing to do with my decision to come home, I promise. I decided we should be married again before I discovered this.”

“Discovered what?” Daniel asked worriedly.

Sha’re licked her lips, “I…I…” she took a deep breath, “I am with child.”

Daniel stared at her, “Are you sure?” he finally managed to ask.

Sha’re nodded, “I made Dr Warner do the test three times.”

“You know you’re not supposed to bully the medical staff,” Daniel teased before taking a deep breath, “We’re going to have a baby?”

“Yes, Dan’iel,” Sha’re smiled, her eyes sparkling, “We are going to have a baby.”

******************************************

Sha’re could feel Daniel’s frustration radiating at the fact that Sam and Teal’c were leaving to find the Asgard and he was left on Earth but now the Goa’ulds coming to Earth.

“Dan’iel,” she whispered, gently touching his hand.

“What’s wrong?” he noticed the worry in her eyes.

Sha’re swallowed hard, “I cannot be there when the Goa’uld are there.”

“Honey,” Daniel caught her hands, “I wouldn’t make you do that.”

“I…I know that,” she took a deep breath, “Elizabeth asked for my input and I wish I could…I wish I…”

“Sha’re,” Daniel gently touched her cheek, pulling her closer to him, “I know how hard this is for you and I won’t let anyone force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

She sighed, “I will be here listening in until you need me.”

“I always need you,” Daniel murmured.

Sha’re gently kissed his neck slowly, working her way up along his jaw, “And I am always here, my Dan’iel.”

 

Sha’re grimaced as Daniel shut down the Gate, stopping the Goa’ulds’ leaving Earth.

Amaterasu turned as Daniel entered the Gateroom, “What is the meaning of this?”

“The second message,” Daniel told them, “They've been recalled because the System Lords have decided to test our defences. They're sending a ship to attack Earth. It'll be here within the hour.”

Weir turned on the Goa’uld, “Sending ships here to attack us is an act of war, and a foolish one at that, given what our defences are capable of.” 

“My Lord did not order such action,” Yu’s First Prime told them

“Then undo it,” Daniel demanded, “Tell the System Lords to call the ship back.”

“The decision they have made is one of desperation, forced upon them by your unwillingness to help,” Amaterasu told them, the sneer still evident in her voice, “Persuading them to change course can only be done in person.”

“Whatever you send here shall be destroyed,” Sha’re stepped into the Gateroom, interrupting them, “The System Lords are fools to believe this will help them in any way.”

All three Goa’uld turned to her in shock.

“Ammonet?” Amaterasu asked in surprise.

“She is dead,” Sha’re replied sharply, “However I know a great deal about how you all operate. We allow you to leave; you will not stop the ship so there is no point in us allowing you to leave.”

Weir smiled softly at Sha’re before nodding to the guards, “Take them away.” 

Watching the Goa’uld walk away Sha’re felt Daniel touch her arm, turning she smiled at him.

 

Sha’re felt the chill slide down her spine as she sat at the far end of the table; she could feel the guards at either side of her, knowing Daniel had deliberately made sure that was where they stood.

Weir entered the room a smile on her face, “I have just received word that the Asgard have arrived. They want to witness the demonstration of our new Ancient defence technology that you have forced us into. There's still time to call off the attack.”

“We would also like to witness the demonstration,” Amaterasu said, her eyes turning back to Sha’re who managed to stay calm and just return the stare, thankful when Daniel came up from the Control Room. 

“Your ship isn't coming,” Daniel announced, “It was destroyed en route by Ba’al. The collective forces of the System Lords are bowing, and you're losing the war.” 

Yu grimaced at him, “And so are you.” 

Before another word was uttered, Daniel was enveloped in a bright light disappearing from the room.

Sha’re stopped herself from calling out his name instead she turned to Weir, “It appears Thor is not in the mood to debate with petty Goa’uld.”

“Looks that way,” Weir nodded, “I’ll give you a call when he gets back.”

Sha’re nodded, standing up and without a backwards glance left the Briefing room heading to Daniel’s office. Once there she sat down, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Just being near those things chilled her and having to sit there calmly had taken its toll. Resting in one of the seats, she placed her hand on her stomach as it churned hoping she wouldn’t be sick. The last thing she needed was a trip to the infirmary which would frighten Daniel, placing him in a hyperactive protective mode when he returned.

Taking a drink of water Sha’re picked up what she had been working on, settling in to wait for her husband’s return.

*********************************************

Daniel sat against one of the walls, watching as Sam studied the weapon Jack had made.

“Hey,” Jack appeared above him.

“Hey,” Daniel replied.

Jack slid down the wall to sit beside him, “So how’s things?”

“Good,” Daniel told him, “You?”

“Daniel!!!” Jack snapped, making his friend laugh.

“She’s good,” Daniel smiled before looking up at Jack, “She moved back in almost a week ago.”

“That’s fabulous, Danny,” Jack told him.

“And she’s pregnant.”

“What?”

“We’re having a baby,” Daniel grinned at his friend.

“Sweet,” Jack grinned back, falling silent for a few moments, “Was I missed?”

“Missed?” Daniel shrugged before laughing at his friend’s face, “Of course you were.”

Jack stretched, “Well, how’s my house?”

“Still there,” Daniel told him, “Sara…she told me not to touch anything for a few months.

“Sara?”

“I had to tell her you were…” Daniel trailed off.

“I’d better go see her,” Jack sighed.

“Probably a good idea,” Daniel agreed, looking up as Thor told them they were almost back on Earth, “Let’s go home.”

 

Sha’re stood with Weir waiting for Thor to return SG1 to them smiling, as Daniel appeared in a flash of light. She was just aware of Teal’c and Sam standing right behind her husband but ignored them for the duration of Daniel’s kiss hello. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Daniel grinned at his wife, “And I brought you a present.”

“A present?” suspicion filled Sha’re’s voice, “What could you bring me from the Asgard homeworld?”

“Miss me?” Jack’s voice called from behind Teal’c.

“Jack?” Sha’re cried, throwing her arms around him, “It is so good to see you.”

Jack hugged her, “You’re looking good, honey and I hear you’re back where you belong now.”

Sha’re smiled and gave a quick nod.

“And,” Jack grinned, “You have a little package to be delivered in about seven months.”

“You’re pregnant?” Sam cried stunned.

“Did I just give away a secret?” Jack asked, “Oops.”

Sha’re laughed before she turned to Sam and Teal’c nodding, “Dan’iel and I are having a baby.”

Sha’re found herself being hugged by Sam as Teal’c congratulated Daniel, she caught her husband’s eye and smiled.

 

Sha’re stood with Daniel at Jack’s ceremony, she was so proud of her surrogate big brother. Daniel’s hand slid into hers and she could see on his own face the sheer pride he felt at his friend’s promotion. 

It was several hours later after both ceremonies and Sha’re found herself sitting with Jack in her back garden as the others from the SGC milled around the lounge and dining room enjoying the party.

“It will be an interesting change,” Sha’re told him, “To have you in charge of us.”

“Good thing or not?” he asked.

Sha’re squeezed his hand, “I trust you completely, Jack and I believe in you.”

“So good thing or not?” he asked again wincing when she smacked his arm.

“It is a wonderful thing,” she told him, “It is good to have my family together again.”

Jack slung his arm around her shoulders, “It’s good you and Daniel are finally getting things right. You know he was bursting with pride when he told me about the baby. He’s going to be a great Dad.”

“And our child will have the best uncle,” Sha’re smiled.

“Teal’c is the best,” Jack joked before hugging her tightly, “That kid is going to be doted upon.”

As they sat together Jack grinned, it was good to be home.


	12. Icon

Sha’re stood in the doorway, watching as Jack finished his phone call.

“Any word?” she asked softly.

Jack shook his head, “We still can’t find him.”

“Oh,” she nodded before turning and heading away down the corridor.

Sha’re entered the small VIP room she had been staying in ever since Daniel had disappeared on the planet and lay down on the bed. She felt so tired and was terrified he’d been killed in the civil war he had no part of.

The discomfort she’d been feeling all day started again, resting her hands on her stomach she felt the very small swelling that had only appeared in the past few days and Daniel had not been here for that.

Suddenly the discomfort turned into sharp pain and she couldn’t help but cry out as it grew worse and worse. She reached out and snagged the phone, drawing it closer to her, she dialled hoping he was still there.

 

Jack grimaced as the phone rang again, ignore it and it’ll go away he hoped but it continued to ring.

“Yello,” he greeted.

“Jack,” Sha’re’s soft voice floated to him, “Something is wrong,” she let out a cry in pain, tears filling her voice, “Please, Jack.”

“Sha’re,” Jack called, “Honey, where are you?”

“My room,” she managed to tell him.

“I’ll be right there,” he assured her dropping the phone and moving, “Walter, call Dr Brightman and get her to Sha’re’s room, medical emergency.”

He finished running along the corridor, hearing his orders being carried out. He arrived at the room first, barging in to find her curled up on the bed in extreme pain.

“Sha’re,” he dropped down beside her, resting his hand on her forehead noting horrified that there was blood staining her jeans, “The doctor’s on her way, just hold on.”

Tears slipped along her cheeks as she nodded gripping his hand tightly in hers, crying out in pain again as the medical team arrive. Jack found himself pushed back as the doctor took over worrying about the young woman who was part of his very small family.

 

Jack was finally allowed in to Sha’re.

“Doc?” he asked when she walked over to them.

“General, if you could give me a moment with…”

“No,” Sha’re cut Brightman off, “He stays.”

“I stay,” Jack repeated.

Brightman nodded, “Sha’re, I’m afraid you’ve lost your baby. I’m so sorry.”

Sha’re cried out in horror, gripping Jack’s arm tightly, “Was it something I did?”

“No,” Brightman assured, “I didn’t want to tell you this just now but I found some abnormalities within your uterus. It’s very possible you’ll never be able to carry a child to full term.”

Sha’re turned into Jack’s shoulder for a second wincing before she looked back at the doctor, “But Shifu?”

“It’s more than likely that although the Goa’uld awake would cause stillbirth,” Brightman told her, “Its presence stopped miscarriage.”

Sha’re started to cry, feeling sick that the thing she hated was the only reason she had a child. Jack rocked her as Brightman gave her a mild sedative, allowing her to sleep.

“I didn’t want to have to tell her that then and there,” Brightman told Jack.

“I know,” Jack nodded, “Call me when she wakes up.”

*********************************************

Sam stood waiting for the Gate to open turning to Jack when he joined her, “What do I tell him when he asks about Sha’re?”

Jack licked his lips nervously; Sha’re’s miscarriage had thrown the young woman into a deep depression. She refused to see anyone; she wasn't eating and spent all day in her room just staring into space.

“Tell him she’s waiting for him to come home,” Jack replied, “I’ll tell him once you get him home.”

Sam nodded before motioning the teams through the Gate. Once at the top of the ramp, she turned back to Jack who nodded to her before she stepped through.

Jack watched as the Gate shut down, “Call me the moment they get back to us.”

“Yes, sir,” the tech nodded.

Jack left the Gateroom and headed down to check up on her. Gently he knocked on the door, knowing she wouldn’t tell him to come in but she never said go away so he took that as an invitation.

“Hey,” he said; walking in, finding her lying face down on the bed, her eyes were dead, “You know you should get something to eat.”

Sha’re was silent.

“Honey, please eat,” Jack pleaded, “Daniel’s on his way home, I promise; we don’t want you to be sick.”

She remained silent but Jack noticed a few tears slide along her cheeks. With a sigh he left her alone, hoping that when Daniel got back he’d be able to help her.

 

Sha’re heard Jack leave and curled up into a ball. 

How could she face Daniel? 

She wasn’t a true wife, she had been raised to know that her duty was to provide her husband with children and the only child she’d been able to produce was not fathered by her husband.

She touched her stomach, the slight swelling was gone, every indication of her baby was gone and fresh tears flowed.

 

Daniel stepped out of the Stargate and smiled to see Jack standing there.

“Cool jacket,” Jack told him, resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Daniel nodded looking around, “Where’s Sha’re?”

Jack hesitated, “She’s asleep and I didn’t want to disturb her,” he lied, pushing Daniel out of the Gateroom, “Come and get cleaned up.”

Daniel followed his friend along the corridor to the infirmary; after his strangely quiet medical was finished, Daniel started along the corridors to go change, surprised when Jack pulled him into an empty office.

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked confused.

Jack sighed, “Daniel, I didn’t want to tell you this in front of everyone.”

“Jack?” Daniel’s voice filled with worry.

“A few days ago,” Jack took a deep breath, “Sha’re lost the baby.”

Pain filled Daniel’s eyes and Jack caught his arm, holding him up as he processed this.

“Where is she?”

“In your room,” Jack told him, watching as Daniel tore out of the room and ran down the corridor.

 

Sha’re heard the door open again but didn’t move. She wasn't hungry, she hadn’t been ever since that moment and couldn’t find a way to tell Jack to go away, hoping he would take her silence as that.

“Sha’re,” a soft voice called to her, making her curl up even tighter, the pain filling her too much to bear.

She felt the mattress sink as he sat beside her, “Sha’re,” he whispered, his fingers trailing along her face, “My angel.”

Needing the comfort he was offering, Sha’re silently turned and moved into his arms. Shaking as Daniel rocked her, Sha’re didn’t cry this time, all her tears were gone.

“I am so glad you are back,” she whispered, finally finding her voice, “I was so scared I had lost you for good.”

“I’m okay,” Daniel whispered, “I’m more worried about you.”

“I…”

“Shh,” Daniel stroked her hair.

“I lost our child,” Sha’re whispered, cuddling close to him, “How can you not hate me?”

“Sha’re,” Daniel said slightly sternly, “I thought we’d already cleared this up. Nothing, absolutely nothing will ever stop me from loving you. We can try again I promise. We will have children one day.”

“No,” she told him; her brown eyes were filled with sorrow, “Dr Brightman told me, I will never be able to carry a child till birth. I will always lose them.”

Daniel’s eyes overflowed and they cried together.

*********************************************

“You wanted to see me?” Daniel asked, taking the seat across from Jack.

“How’s Sha’re?” Jack asked; it had been almost a week since he’d seen either of them.

“Depressed.”

Jack nodded understanding, knowing Daniel was exactly the same; “The reason I wanted to see you was I got a call from Dr Weir.”

Daniel’s eyebrow shot up, “Really?”

Jack nodded, “She wants you to go join her.”

“I can’t leave Sha’re…”

“No,” Jack cut him off, “She wants you both there. Sha’re is a pretty good translator and I’ve noticed she keeps you on top of your game.”

Daniel allowed himself a soft smile before nodding, “When do we leave?”

Jack grinned, “As soon as you two can pack.”

 

“Daniel, Sha’re,” Elizabeth greeted them with a huge smile, “It’s good to see you both.”

“You too,” Daniel smiled back as Sha’re gave a very weak smile.

“Well come on down and see what we’re working on,” Elizabeth moved and took Sha’re’s arm, leading the young Abydonian woman down leaving Daniel to carry the bags.

“Don’t be angry but General O’Neill told me about the baby,” Elizabeth told her softly as they walked.

“Oh,” it was most she’d uttered all day.

“If you need to talk,” Elizabeth told her, “I know exactly what you’re going through.”

Sha’re looked at her confused.

“I lost a baby about five years ago,” Elizabeth continued as they stepped into the elevator, “And I was almost six months pregnant by that point.”

Sha’re felt Daniel join them and curled closer when he placed his arm around her.

“Daniel, you’ll like the changes,” Elizabeth told him as it sent them down to Antarctica research base.

Sha’re heard the excitement in Daniel’s voice as they stepped into the base, normally she would join him in his wonder but she still couldn’t pull herself out of this blanket of despair that covered her.

 

When they reached the bottom, Sha’re touched her husband’s shoulder, “I am going to look around.” 

“Sure,” Daniel smiled at her his hand, touching her cheek asking.

Sha’re covered his hand with hers letting him know she would be alright, Daniel gave her a quick kiss before he went with Elizabeth, looking back to check on her before they entered the main lab.

Walking through the people working, Sha’re tried to marvel at the things they were working on but it was still hard to feel anything but hopelessness.

Two men were standing nearby at a chair arguing; one sounded similar to everyone else she knew, the other had an accent she’d never heard before. The man with the unusual accent was left standing at the chair staring at it in bemusement.

“I do not believe it shall bite you,” Sha’re told him, unable not to be amused by his look, it was the first thing that had penetrated the fog of despair in a long time.

“I break things like these,” he told her before frowning, realising she wasn't someone he’d seen before, “Do you have clearance to be here?”

“Complete,” Sha’re replied, she liked the way he talked even if it did take a few moments for her to translate it, “But I doubt you have clearance to know about me.”

“What?”

“It’s alright, Carson,” the other man reappeared, “I know who she is,” he turned to her and smiled, “Sha’re Jackson, am I right?”

Sha’re nodded, “And you are?”

“Dr Rodney McKay,” he introduced himself, “I’ve been in the SGC once or twice.”

“Ah,” Sha’re smiled despite herself, “I have heard.”

Rodney grimaced, “This is Dr Carson Beckett, Carson meet Sha’re Jackson a native of Abydos the first planet ever visited by the SGC.”

Carson looked at her amazed, “Really?”

Sha’re nodded once more before looking slightly embarrassed, “I do not mean to be rude but I was wondering where you were from. It is your accent is different from anything I have heard before.”

“Oh,” Carson smiled, “I’m Scottish. Am I that hard to understand?”

“I find Jack hard to understand many times,” Sha’re told him, “So do not worry.”

“Elizabeth mentioned that you were both coming to help out,” Rodney said, “I assume she’s already kidnapped him.”

Sha’re laughed, “You assume correctly. She is showing him some script you found.”

Rodney rolled his eyes as Carson laughed.

“What is this?” Sha're asked gently, her hand brushing the back of the chair.

“It’s the control chair,” Rodney told her, “This is what controls the weapons General O’Neill used against Anubis.”

“Of course,” she had to grab the chair as she started to feel faint.

Carson caught her, “Are you alright dear?”

Sha’re tried to tell him she was fine but couldn’t form the words. 

Carson took a hold of her, “Let’s get you to the infirmary so I can see if I can help. Rodney, go get her husband.”

 

“Alright,” Carson led Sha’re to a bed in the rooms he was using as an infirmary, “Take a seat here and rest for a few minutes.”

Sha’re did as she was told, feeling very embarrassed that she was pulling her husband away from his work so soon after they arrived here.

“Is there any reason you might be feeling ill that you know of?” Carson asked as he got his equipment.

Sha’re dropped her head, “I…I…I lost my baby not long ago.”

“I’m so sorry, dear,” Carson gently patted her shoulder, “Since it happened have you been eating much?”

Sha’re shook her head, “I can only take a little food. I just do not feel hungry these days.”

“I know that just now everything seems bleak,” Carson told her, “But you have to take care of your health. If you wish to get pregnant again you have to take care of yourself.”

To Carson’s surprise, Sha’re started to cry, “I have been told I will never be able to carry a child till birth.”

Carson gave her a gentle hug, “Listen to me. I had a friend who was told the exact same thing. You know what? She has three gorgeous wee boys now. So never give up.”

Sha're sniffed, pulling back from him, “Thank you.”

Sha’re rested back on the bed after Carson took some of her blood. She heard footsteps running in and sat up to see Daniel coming towards her.

“Ah, Dr Jackson,” Carson smiled, intercepting her husband, “Now, Sha’re was feeling a little faint so I brought her here. She appears to be slightly anaemic so I’m going to give her some iron supplements. Other than that she just needs to take things easy”

“Thank you,” Daniel sighed, moving to his wife;, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

*********************************************

Sha’re turned over nestling against Daniel, smiling as he gently kissed her forehead. They had been in Antarctica for almost a month now and Daniel had discovered the address for the Lost City earlier that day.

“I love you,” she whispered to him, “And I want us to have a baby one day.”

Daniel stroked her hair, “We will. You know that, honey; we will get our family some day.”

Sha’re leaned up on her elbow to look at him, “You want to go with them to Atlantis.”

“I want us to go,” he reminded her, “It’s the home of the Ancients, Sha’re and I would love to be able to find it.”

Sha’re re-settled back into her husband’s arms, “Jack would never let us go.”

Daniel let out a soft laugh, “I know. I’ve already had the speech.”

Sha’re giggled making Daniel smile, it was such an unusual sound from her lately.

“Would you want to go?” Daniel asked his wife.

Sha’re mused on his question, “I think I would, so many things to see and discover, to be able to find out more about the Ancients in a fresh start in a whole new galaxy.”

Daniel pulled her closer, “We should get some sleep. Considering the work coming up we’re going to need it.”

Sha’re turned and wrapped her arms around him, settling against her husband Sha’re went to sleep.

 

“Jack,” Sha’re spoke softly but firmly entering his office.

“Hi, kid,” Jack grinned, frowning at the serious expression on her face, “Is everything alright?”

“Not exactly, Jack,” Sha’re took a seat, “I want to go to Atlantis.”

“Does Daniel know you’re leaving him?” Jack tried to joke before grimacing, “Sha’re, you know how much we need Daniel…both you guys to be here.”

“How much you need him to be here,” Sha’re replied.

“Sha’re…”

“Jack, please,” Sha’re whispered, “Dan’iel loves you and Sam and Teal’c but…he needs something. You told me yourself before he ascended how tired he was. I see it in his eyes, Jack; I hear it in his voice. Dan’iel was never supposed to be a soldier, you know this.”

Jack leaned back in his chair, “He became what he is for you.”

“I know,” Sha’re sighed taking a seat, “And I want him to be able to feel like he is himself once more. He came back from that planet and Dan’iel had once more witnessed horror he should not have.”

With that said, she left Jack staring at his laptop.

 

Sam wiped the tears slipping down her cheeks as she moved back from Daniel’s embrace before she hugged Sha’re. They were in the VIP room Daniel and Sha’re used every time they stayed on the base, about fifteen minutes before they tried to dial.

“Take care,” she whispered, unable to say anymore.

To Sha’re’s surprise, Teal’c hugged them both before handing Sha’re three candles, all brand new.

“One for you, one for Daniel Jackson,” he explained.

“And the third?” Sha’re asked confused.

“You light that the day your child is born,” he told her, gentleness in his deep timbre, receiving another hug from Sha’re before he stepped back to join Sam.

“Guys,” Jack said, “Go keep things from falling apart would ya?”

Teal’c and Sam both nodded to Jack, Sam squeezing her friends’ hands once more before leaving.

“Jack…” Daniel started.

“Danny,” Jack cut him off, “This is what’s best, for both of you. Just do me one small favour.”

“And what would that be?” Daniel asked suspiciously.

“Don’t die,” Jack told him, “And try not to give Sumner too hard a time.”

“That’s two favours,” Daniel managed to say before giving in to how hard this was and hugging his best friend, “Thank you, Jack,” he whispered, “For everything.”

Jack ruffled his short hair, “Anytime, Spacemonkey.”

Daniel let go of Jack and took Teal’c’s presents from Sha’re, allowing his wife to hug her surrogate big brother. Sha’re held onto Jack tightly as he rocked her slightly.

“You take good care of him,” Jack told her, “And don’t forget you always have a home here.”

“Thank you, Jack,” Sha’re breathed before letting him go.

Jack grimaced as he was called to the Gateroom, “Time to get this show on the road.”

 

Jack stood in the Control Room half wanting this to work, half hoping it didn’t. He barely listened to Elizabeth’s speech instead watching Sha’re and Daniel as they stood with Carson Beckett and Peter Grodin. Sha’re had already made friends with these men and a few of the other scientists in the days leading up to their departure. 

“You can always make them stay,” Elizabeth told him as she entered the control room to watch Rodney open the Gate.

“No, I can’t,” Jack shrugged before turning to Rodney, “Dr, this is your show.”

Ignoring the activity beside him, Jack watched his friends until the moment the Gate opened and watched as Daniel slipped his arm around Sha’re. They were the last to go through, Jack wasn't sure how. 

 

At the top of the ramp, the couple turned back to where the rest of SG1 stood. All three saluted and Daniel smiled.

“Are you ready?” he asked his wife.

Sha’re looked back at the others, “Are you?”

Daniel smiled even brighter, “Yes.”

Sha’re held his hand tighter and together they stepped through.


End file.
